


Star Wars Preferences

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Category: Star Wars, Torchwood
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy References, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, Mention of Injuries and almost death, Mentions of Violence, Qui-Gon Lives, Reader Insert, Reader is Jack Harkness' sister for the Qui-Gon preference, References to the Jedi Apprentice Series, Some Harry Potter spoilers, Spoiler for the end of Titanic, Star Wars Preferences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: These are some Star Wars Preferences that I've written and I hope you guys enjoy!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Han Solo/Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padme Naberrie/Reader, Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	1. How you Meet

Qui-Gon:

You sighed as you scanned the bar for your brother. If the both of you didn’t make it back on time, the Time Agents would really lay into you. You loved your brother, you really did, but sometimes you cursed his ability to flirt with anything that moved.

“I have twenty credits that says that man gets disembowelled by the Master he’s flirting with.” A man sighed next to you.

You looked at the speaker, he was taller than you, had brown hair and blue eyes and a lightsaber on his belt.

“Now, you’ve done it Jack.” You groaned.

The man turned towards you, “You know him?”

“Unfortunately. He’s my brother.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Well then, maybe you’d better get over there and rescue him.”

“Yeah, I suppose. Thanks for the tip.”

“You’re welcome. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn.”

You were about to reply when you heard the hum of a lightsaber, “That would be my cue to go.” You muttered and stalked towards your brother.

A couple of minutes later, you and Jack (with all his limbs intact) walked out of the bar, “Come on (Name).” Jack protested, “Getting laid isn’t a crime.”

Obi-Wan:

“Hey, look. It’s Oafy Wan.” Bruck and his followers sniggered.

Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his head as he walked past. Bruck stuck out his foot and tripped him up, “Oafy Wan! Look where you’re going. You could really hurt yourself.”

Obi-Wan stood up and opened his mouth but before he could speak, a feminine voice spoke up, “Bruck! That’s enough!”

Bruck turned around with wide eyes and visibly shrunk under your gaze before scurrying off.

“I am so sorry.” You apologised.

“It’s fine.” Obi-Wan demurred.

“No. It isn’t. My brother should know better.”

Anakin:

You heard sniffling as you walked down the halls. Curiously, you poked your head in and saw a young boy clutching a blanket. “Are you okay?”

The boy looked at you, “The Council said I can’t be trained.”

Your eyes glazed over as you examined the future. Your gift was rare and at eight years old, you were still trying to figure out how it worked.

“Have hope Anakin Skywalker. You will find a place in this new world.” You replied before you heard Master Windu calling for you.

Luke:

Your father was a good man, so when a young boy came stumbling in with his uncle and couldn’t quite afford the ingredients for a stew, your father paid half and told the boy’s uncle not to worry about the rest.

At five years old, Luke was clever, so when his uncle spotted you and nudged Luke, Luke immediately went over to talk to you. He wasn’t afraid of getting cooties from a girl, because if cooties were real wouldn’t his uncle have them? His uncle married his auntie after all.

Han:

Han hated sneaking into palaces. There were so many twists and turns – he feared he’d get lost and it probably didn’t help that he was running from the guards. Suddenly, he was yanked into a dark corridor and the guards thundered past.

Han turned to look at his saviour and was amazed when he saw the princess herself. “I wasn’t trying to steal anything.”

“If that’s true, why didn’t you explain the situation to the guards?” You questioned.

“Because I felt like attempting a jump out of the window.” Han retorted sarcastically.

“It’d hurt on your landing. There are rocks there.”

Han sighed, “How do I get out of here then?”

You winked, “Follow me.”

The guards stood at attention when you walked closer, “You have been chasing the wrong man. You need to escort this man out of the palace.”

“Yes Princess (Name).” The guards muttered abashed.

Han winked at you as he was escorted away.


	2. You Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your second meeting with the characters from Star Wars.

Qui-Gon:

You sighed as you looked at the Aaskvarians that had destroyed each other in a small but pricey civil war.

Kneeling down, you closed the eyes of an Aaskvarian soldier. You didn’t even notice Jack come up behind you and you jumped when he put a hand on your shoulder. “Hey (Name). Are you alright?”

You sniffed, “No, I’m not.”

“I hate to kick you when you’re down but, this tech. It’s second only to Time Lord tech in fact, it has many similar components. Way too many to be a coincidence.”

You looked up at Jack, “Do you think that maybe…he’s not alone?”

There was the hum of a lightsaber and you and Jack whirled around, “You have three minutes to explain what happened here.”

“Well, you need an eye test if you can’t…oof.” You elbowed Jack.

The Jedi stepped into the light and you recognised him as the Jedi who had warned you about Jack’s potential disembowelment.

You threw the recording of the treaty and a weapon to Qui-Gon. “That record proves that we weren’t here when the battle took place. This weapon – I would recommend that you put your strongest shields up around your capital because this weapon has been designed by someone who knows what they’re doing and poses a serious threat to all the galaxies.”

“This evidence could have been tampered with.” Qui-Gon replied.

“It has a built in failsafe that will destroy all evidence even if the recording is dropped. That red dot at the top? It tells you that there is information stored in it.”

“Thank you.” Qui-Gon said.

You held his gaze until Jack punched you in the arm, “Alright enough of the eye sex. We gotta go.” 

A faint smile was on Qui-Gon’s face as you walked away, “Can I get your name this time?”

You smiled, “It’s (Name).”

Obi-Wan:

Being apprenticed under Master See-Eth-Koth was pretty good. He was second only to Master Yoda and he was a fair mentor.

But for the love of the Force, he was strict about his plants.

You had the plant in your arms and were carrying it to his room when somebody smashed into you from behind.

“I am so sorry.” Obi-Wan spluttered. His Padawan braid was tickling your neck.

You grinned at him, “Don’t worry. The floor looked lonely so I decided to give it a hug.”

Obi-Wan chuckled and helped you put the dirt back into the pot.

Thankfully the plant was unharmed.

Anakin:

Anakin hurried down the halls of the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan’s words echoed in his mind, “Jedi do not run in the temple.” 

“Have they ever been late for a meeting?” Anakin asked rhetorically as he collided with someone.

“I am so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He said out loud.

“Not a problem, Anakin. That’s why I didn’t bring a drink with me.” You replied.

Anakin opened his mouth but Obi-Wan’s voice silenced him, “Padawan. What did I tell you about running late?”

“It wasn’t Anakin’s fault, Master Kenobi.” You said, bowing to Obi-Wan. “If I wasn’t in the way, he would have made it.”

Obi-Wan smiled at you, “Padawan (Name). It’s good to hear that your mission to Elysia was successful. Please pass my regards on to Master Windu.”

You bowed again, “I will, Master Kenobi.”

Luke:

Luke sighed as he looked over his fighter jet. He was hoping beyond hope that R2 was okay – he hadn’t known the little droid for long but he liked him. The droid had character and was a good friend.

“So. Hiding from the crazed mob of girls are we Luke?”

Luke jumped up so fast that he hit his head on his x wing fighter. Luckily he still had his helmet on and he spun around to look at you.

“(Name)?” Luke gasped, “What are you doing here?”

“Tusken Raiders killed my dad and I stowed away on a ship. Luckily, it was a rebel ship and not an Imperial one.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your dad.” Luke offered.

You smiled, “He always said that you were a sweet boy who deserved a better life.”

Han:

“Sometimes I hate my job.” Han groaned.

Chewie growled warningly.

“Yeah, alright, fine. I’m not in it for the money – I’m doing it to save lives especially mine from Leia. Now, why does this system seem so familiar?”

Chewie growled.

“What’s the point of asking you? You weren’t even there.”

Chewie cuffed Han over the head as Han landed the Millennium Falcon. Leia had told him that the system he was on had been thrown into chaos due to fear of the Empire (Han had privately thought that was nothing new) although the Empire didn’t have a grip on the system yet. So Han was sent there to get as many people out as he could.

“About time you showed up.” A voice spoke from Han’s right as people began to pour onto the Falcon.

Han turned to see you.

“Princess. Erm, hi. I don’t really do the bowing thing. So…”

Chewie groaned.

“I’m not here for you to bow to me. I’m here to get these people to safety.”

Chewie let out a guffaw.


	3. Padme Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Padme's catch up for the preferences and the reader in Padme's preferences will be male.

How you meet:

Master Yoda had told you the story so many times that you could recite it by memory. He had come to Naboo to see the annual Feast of Time when he first caught a glimpse of you. 

You and another child, Padmé, were happily playing on the playground; your family was a noble family and you knew Padmé since you were very young. You couldn’t have been more than four years old, a bit older than the other children at the Temple but still able to be trained.

Master Yoda was younger then and instead of listening to the bickering adults, he walked over to the playground to observe you and Padmé. His sensitive ears picked up the creaking of the branch but by the time he reached out to the Force to halt it, it was already moving too fast.

Suddenly, Master Yoda felt himself move to the left by a few paces and the branch from the tree crashed into where he was standing, no more than three seconds ago. Master Yoda looked up at you and beckoned you over to him.

You walked over slowly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to see you hurt.”

“Knew this would happen, you did?”

You nodded, “I see things happen before they do.”

Master Yoda smiled, “Trained as a Jedi, you will be, (Name).”

You meet again:

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi had given you some time off as he sat with the Council and you used this time to practice with your fighting stances with your lightsaber and those pesky little droid machines that shot lasers at you.

Somebody cleared their throat behind you and after deactivating the droid and your lightsaber, you turned to face them. Standing in the door was somebody that you haven’t seen for many years.

“Pardon me, Padawan.” Padmé began, “Could you please tell me where I can find Master Yoda?”

You smiled, “Master Yoda and all the other Council are in a meeting at the moment. It will definitely be done by nightfall.”

Padmé bowed, “Your help is much appreciated, Padawan.”

You put a hand to your chest, “Padmé, don’t you recognise me? I mean, who else saved a Jedi Master from a falling tree branch?”

Padmé’s eyes widened, “(Name)? Wow, you’ve certainly grown up!”

“So have you.” You smiled again.


	4. What they notice about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things they notice about you that make them like you even more.

Qui-Gon:

Qui-Gon noticed your sass, especially when you were dealing with your brother but he also noticed how much you cared about Jack. The first clue would have been when you walked up to a Jedi Master that was going to disembowel Jack for flirting with her. Both times, after you and Jack had left, Qui-Gon allowed himself a smile at your responses to Jack – they were quite funny.

Obi-Wan:

He noticed your kindness and your determination. Even the harshest of Jedi treated you with respect and honour and you, in return, were polite to them. You, in fact, were one of the youngest Jedi Knights to be offered a position on the Jedi Council.

Anakin:

He noticed your willingness to help. There was a day when both of you were mentoring younglings and one of them had too tight a grip on his practice lightsaber which was inhibiting his movement. You went over to him and gently loosened his grip on the lightsaber and moved his hands to the proper areas. The youngling smiled up at you as he completed the movements correctly.

Padmé:

As a former Queen and a politician, she noticed both your diplomacy and your attention to detail. Every time she visited you with something different about her, you would compliment her on it which would inspire everyone else to compliment her as well. Your attention to detail had helped Naboo out of a few tough situations, so of course she was grateful for that.

Luke:

Luke noticed your willingness to learn. He watched as you slowly moved up in the Rebel’s ranks as you listened to everyone’s points of view and pointed out strategic weaknesses in the Rebel’s plans before the weaknesses could harm anyone. That was how they came to be on Hoth – not that Luke could really blame you for that decision.

Han:

It’s cheesy but Han noticed your smile. He really liked seeing them although, they weren’t often directed at him – they were more directed at Chewie and they were shared, exasperated smiles but there had been a few times when he’d made you smile and not a fake, “I’m really annoyed with you smile but we’re in public so I can’t kill you smile,” but a genuine smile. Your smiles were truly beautiful.


	5. They realise their feelings for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters realise just how much they care about you.

Qui-Gon:

Ever since your meetings, Qui-Gon got this weird feeling whenever he heard your name mentioned in the Council’s reports. Well, the ones that they shared with him anyway. 

From what he could piece together, you were part of an organisation called Torchwood that dealt with protecting a system, in the Solar System, from Alien incursions.

Your travels took you all around the galaxies and the beings were usually grateful for your help. However there was this one time, when a fearful alien had shot you to try and save his people – the shot hit you in the shoulder and Qui-Gon watched as Jack scooped you into his arms. Qui-Gon saw you whisper something to Jack and the whole of Torchwood attacked.

The hostile aliens were removed from the system and Jack nearly had a heart attack when he realised it was all a ruse. Qui-Gon found himself admiring your daring and dedication before it changed into the fact that you amazed him and he realised he quite liked that. Then he remembered where he was and closed his mind, so no-one could eavesdrop on his thoughts.

Obi-Wan:

You two had been friends for a long time. Even after the death of your brother, you two were close friends. It was just after the near fatal injuring of his Master, Qui-Gon, that he realised how much he actually liked you. Qui-Gon was in the medi-wing recuperating and Obi-Wan was plagued with anxiety; the first day that you’d discovered this, you stayed by his side and he eventually dropped off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke to see you there, that’s when he knew.

Anakin:

When Anakin first realised that he liked you, it hit him like a goods train. You both were researching somethings for your respective Masters when he cracked a joke that ended up with the both of you being “escorted” out of the library. Thankfully, you already knew the information and being tossed out of the library just made everything funnier. 

Midway through his laughter, Anakin realised how great it felt to have you there with him and that’s when he realised just how much you meant to him.

Padmé:

Padmé had been worried about you when you ever since you left with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi for a routine scouting mission. She very nearly wore a hole in the carpet before she decided to visit the Jedi Temple and ask if there was any news. Some Padawans, who thought highly of themselves, accosted her at the entrance and Padmé began to grow worried as she realised that they had formed a circle around her. 

Luckily, your voice rang out, “Padawan Lucas, Padawan Fin and Padawan Hummer, if Senator Amidala is here it is because she has a message to deliver to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Please allow her to come with me so that she can deliver the message.”

The Padawans murmured amongst themselves as they walked away and Padmé turned to you and noticed just how exhausted and beat up you looked. She was touched that instead of going to the medi-wing, you stopped to help her out and then she realised just how much you meant to her.

Luke:

Due to your history together, Luke came to talk to you about almost anything. For days, he grieved about Biggs’ death at the hands of Vader and the Empire and through it all, you were there. So when Luke went to talk to you and you were busy with Leia, he was a bit worried that something may have happened to you. He stopped someone and asked them if they had seen you. When the person told them that you were talking over issues with Leia, Luke relaxed. Two minutes later, he realised how he felt about you.

Han:

Han wasn’t the feelings type of guy and he had long since accepted that. What he couldn’t accept however was how open and relaxed you were with other people, including guys but with him, you were jaded and sometimes cold. He found out later that was due to your stepmother accepting bribes from the Empire and smugglers and persecuting her own people for minor crimes. You had run away and become the leader of the rebellion before getting a message out to the Rebels. After Han discovered why you were the way you were, he started to understand why you acted the way you did.

But it took Chewie whacking him over the head before he admitted just how much he liked you.


	6. You realise you like them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's you realising just how much they mean to you.

Qui-Gon:

It was the day after you had returned from a mission. Jack was annoyed with you because you had forgotten to mention that you would be shot as part of a ruse so the rest of Torchwood could liberate the planet from the crazed aliens controlling it.

Ianto walked over to you, “Yep. He’s still mad.”

You grinned at your friend, “He’ll get over it. It’s not like he hasn’t done the same thing before.”

Ianto sighed, “But (Name) that’s him. He could be shot a hundred times and still come back, you on the other hand are not so fortunate.”

Gwen poked her head in, “Hey (Name)? There’s a transmission for you from Coruscant. Isn’t that the capital of the Republic and house of the Jedi?”

You frowned and looked at Ianto, “I can’t have pissed off anybody that much.”

Ianto shrugged, “First time I’ve heard of them transmitting this far.”

You accepted the transmission, “(Name). It’s Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn here. I just wanted to ask you how you were, I witnessed you being shot.”

Your shoulder twinged at the reminder, “I’m recuperating. Was there anything wrong with the data I gave you?”

“No, there was nothing wrong with it. Actually, it enabled us to stop a similar civil war.”

You heard Gwen in the background, “(Name)’s talking to a guy at the moment.”

“SHE’S WHAT?!” The familiar voice of your brother caused you to leap up in your seat. 

“Oh, Gwen why did you have to say that?” You asked, forgetting the communications link was on.

Qui-Gon chuckled wryly from the other end, “I’d better go before I get yelled at down the comm link.”

You laughed, “Yeah, probably. And, thanks for checking how I was.”

“You are welcome. May the Force be with you.”

Qui-Gon signed off just as Jack barrelled into the room. “What happened?” He demanded.

“Nothing, Jack.” You sighed, “He just wanted to check how I was.”

You walked out, lost in your thoughts, from the moment you met Qui-Gon, you thought he was attractive but for him to actually inquire as to how you were, meant much more. You wanted him to check in again and then you immediately realised that you liked him.

Obi-Wan:

A couple of days ago, it had been Choosing Day. So many years ago, you had dreaded this day – where you had to compete in front of all present Jedi Masters and then hopefully one of them would decide to take you as their Padawan.

Now, being on the other side of the fence, you could completely understand how the younglings felt. You watched the fights with interest until one piqued your complete attention. His name was Thor-A-Kali and he was an Umano, a distant cousin to the Humans of planet Earth. You knew him since his early life and watched him grow up. Master Yoda looked at you, as if he knew what you were thinking and nodded slightly. After Choosing Day, you had approached Thor-A-Kali and chose him as your Padawan.

So far Thor-A-Kali was a good student but he had a certain stiffness to him whenever he was around you (around his friends and others, he was fine) and so, here you were in the library, trying to think.

“Penny for your thoughts (Name)?” Obi-Wan asked, “Congratulations on choosing a Padawan. Hopefully, he’ll actually listen to you, unlike mine.”

You smiled, “That’s just it. He’s fantastic but there’s this stiffness. Like he’s trying too hard to please me.”

“Remind you of anyone?” Obi-Wan asked, “That was me some years ago. I was trying so hard to obtain Master Qui-Gon’s approval.”

“Not that that didn’t work out great for you in the end,” You began, “but how can I avoid all of that?”

“You already have begun to, (Name). Just give him time to relax a little bit and I can guarantee that he’ll never shut up.” Obi-Wan grinned, “Have fun.”

You grinned, that was one of the things you liked about Obi-Wan, he could be sweet but he could also be serious if needed and then you realised that there was nothing you didn’t like about him. Then you realised just how much Obi-Wan meant to you and how much you liked him.

Anakin:

It was painfully obvious to everyone that Anakin was attractive. What was even more obvious was that wherever you went outside the Jedi Temple (and even inside), Anakin was swarmed by people trying to get his attention.

This is how you found yourself in this situation. You and Anakin were hiding from some Veela who had their hearts set on Anakin and of course because the Veela were running after Anakin, the males were running after the Veela.

At the worst moment possible, Anakin sneezed and the whole procession turned. You tried muffling his sneeze but ended up overbalancing and landing on top of him. Thinking quickly, you picked up some rubbish and threw it in the opposite direction.

The procession ran off in the direction of the clang.

When you looked down, you realised Anakin was blushing. “(Name)? Would you mind getting off of me?”

“Sorry.” You apologised and stood up, pulling him up with you.

You two shared a look and then doubled over laughing. “I won’t tell Master Obi-Wan if you don’t tell Master Windu.” Anakin managed.

“Deal.”

You loved how easy it was with him. There were no mind games with him and you liked that. Then you realised that you actually liked him.

Padmé:

It started ever since you met again. You started noticing small things about Padmé and after missions; you would go and visit her to let her know that you were okay (because you knew that she worried). When you realised that there was a possibility that Padmé liked you, you kind of freaked out, knowing the Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments but not wanting to lose a good friend.

When you spoke with Master Yoda about the problem, he was like a second father to you, he smiled, “Know how she feels about you, I do. Know how you feel about her, I do. Know how Master Qui-Gon feels about (Name), I do.”

You jerked up at the last bit, “Beg your pardon Master?”

Master Yoda realised what he’d said and whacked you with his gimmer stick, “Repeat that you will not.”

Luke:

With Luke, it was gradual. He was somebody you knew from Tatooine, so you had similar experiences and you did spend a lot of time together because of this but it took Leia pointing it out for you to fully realise it.

“I’m sorry that I kept you so late, (Name).” Leia apologised as you looked over the battle plans once again.

“It’s fine.” You sighed as you eased out the cricks in your neck.

“How did you come to know Luke?” Leia asked.

“We lived on the same planet and my father was a baker. Luke’s uncle used to come in with Luke every second weekend.”

“Oh, the quiet farm boy type. Now I see why all the women like him.”

You looked up, “What?”

“You didn’t know?” Leia questioned, “Luke has almost as big a fan group as that smuggler does.”

You glared at the map and Leia chuckled, “(Name). He may have a fan group but he’s not interested in them.”

“How do you know?” You demanded.

“Because he likes you. Now, go and tell him you like him too.”

Han:

It started off small with Han. Due to your past, you didn’t really trust him all that much at the beginning and if possible, you spent your time away from him. You did enjoy spending time with Chewie and because you spent the time with Chewie, you gradually began to see a different side to Han. He showed you how much he cared for Chewie and the Millennium Falcon – he even taught you a bit about flying and gradually, you found yourself falling for him. You realised this the first time he genuinely complimented you about getting the controls on the Falcon correct.


	7. How you know they like you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars characters show the reader how much they mean to them.

Qui-Gon: 

He visited you for a while to make sure that you were okay and occasionally when he “was in the area” he’d stick around so that you could show him your home. The real clincher was seven months into dating when he told you about Tahl.

Obi-Wan:

When he came to you to gripe about Anakin and his friend’s latest adventure and he ended up resting his head on your shoulder. You thought it was sweet until he fell asleep there and that caused a few interesting conversations between you and your Padawan.

Anakin:

He bent the rules a little more just to see you smile. You weren’t smiling when you were getting told off by your respective Masters but it was fun while it lasted.

Padmé:

She actually listened when you were talking about Jedi issues and volunteered her opinion from a political point of view – which actually helped the Jedi council, not that they’d ever say that.

Luke:

He smiled every time he saw you. Luke’s not a complicated guy and you thought it was sweet.

Han:

He’d volunteer to help you out with Leia and her plans. As a former smuggler, he knew trade routes better than most people and even some other secret, sometimes undetectable ways of getting to a system.


	8. How they know you like them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show the Star Wars characters just how much they mean to you.

Qui-Gon:

You weren’t as reckless on missions and always made sure to contact him after you had completed a mission. Although Jack was happy you weren’t as reckless, he didn’t like the fact that you were talking to a guy, who wasn’t part of the team or the Doctor.

Qui-Gon had thought that it was funny when you told Jack to “Leave or otherwise I’m hiding the coffee.”

Obi-Wan:

You were always available to him if he needed something. Even if it wasn’t really important and he just wanted to talk to you, you would be there. Although, on the downside this had Anakin and Thor-A-Kali guessing when you would actually get together.

Anakin:

You went along with his adventures. Every. Single. Time.

Padmé:

You actually listened to her suggestions and treated her as a person, not a politician. You also made her laugh when she was upset and/or worried.

Luke:

Whenever you helped out in the kitchens (you helped out whenever you had a free moment), you would always make sure to bring him some extra food.

Han:

You listened to his stories from the time that he was a smuggler and although you got the impression he was embellishing the stories a bit, you asked many questions about the different systems he’d visited. Basically, you just spent time with him.


	9. You're found out by a friend/colleague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends and teammates find out about your relationship with the Star Wars characters.

Qui-Gon:

It was all Ianto’s fault. That’s the story you’re going with anyway. See, behind closed doors, Qui-Gon was quite the tease and he definitely lived in the moment. So, for the millionth time, you found yourself shrieking in laughter as he threw you onto the bed and in the heat of the moment, you forgot that you had left your comm link on the bed, at full power.

Qui-Gon had just begun kissing your neck when your very pissed off, immortal brother charged into your room with his gun in his hand.

Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your point of view, Gwen was right behind Jack and pulled him out of the room before anything could happen. You and Qui-Gon took one look at each other and burst out laughing – yours was more out of embarrassment.

The reason you said it was all Ianto’s fault was that he was working at the comm station and had gone and told Jack. Simply put, in Jack’s mind anyway: Sister + Her boyfriend = Sex. You weren’t angry at Ianto but you couldn’t help thinking that Gwen would have just groaned and/or yelled “Get some” before turning your comm link off from the station.

Obi-Wan:

It was actually Anakin who ended up figuring it out. It was just after he had received his metal arm and he was walking back into the Jedi Temple when Thor-A-Kali ran up to him, “Anakin! Thank the Force you’re alright! Master (Name) wouldn’t let me go to Geonosis and now I understand why.”

Just as enthusiastically, Anakin returned his friend’s greeting and looked around for you. “Where is Master (Name)?”

Thor-A-Kali’s facial expression changed immediately, “She was wounded on Geonosis. She’s fine but she’s in the medi-wing. I think Master Obi-Wan is with her now.”

Anakin clapped his friend on the shoulder and made his way to the medi-wing. When he arrived, he saw Obi-Wan holding (Name)’s hand and whispering something to her. Anakin shrunk back into the shadows and waited for Obi-Wan to come out of the medi-wing.

Obi-Wan came out and Anakin stepped in front of him, “How long?” Anakin asked, crossing his arms.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Ever since Master Qui-Gon nearly died.”

Anakin had nothing to say to that and he didn’t really have anywhere to go, since he was in a relationship himself. He barely noticed Obi-Wan walking away from him.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan called out, “I’d like to keep this conversation between us and I’m glad you were able to get a metal arm suitable for you.”

In that moment, Anakin realised why Obi-Wan was called “The Negotiator.” He was never afraid of Obi-Wan but there were instances when Anakin realised just how dangerous Obi-Wan could be.

Anakin:

Anakin had been walking around a little happier than usual and he was listening more to Obi-Wan. Which naturally, made Obi-Wan suspicious. Obi-Wan began to piece together the small snippets of gossip regarding Anakin and the reason formed in his mind.

Obi-Wan sat Anakin down and fixed him with a stern look before sighing and saying, “Anakin, you and (Name) need to hide your relationship better. Even a babe could see it and the Masters are beginning to notice.”

Anakin raised his head defiantly but Obi-Wan held up a hand, “Can you honestly tell me that you and (Name) will put your Jedi obligations before your relationship and not endanger any civilians?”

“We both know the risks, Master.”

Padmé:

Even after you had confided in Master Yoda about how you felt about Padmé, you were still very cautious and secretive when it came to your relationship with her. A few of Padmé’s helpers had already guessed about you two but by far, the most awkward moment when somebody found out about you two was when Master Yoda came by to congratulate Padmé for winning an important debate against the Separatists and saw you two kissing.

Master Yoda huffed and walked out, leaving the two of you blushing, “Needed to see that, I did not.”

Luke:

It was purely by accident. Leia accidentally walked in on you two kissing and squealed so loudly that Han came running. When he saw you and Luke together, he groaned and paid Leia twenty credits. “You bet on us?” Luke asked.

“You have a really hot girlfriend.” Han said and winked at you.

Han took off running when Luke’s green lightsaber ignited.

Han:

You and Han were enjoying a quiet moment in the Falcon when C-3PO burst in. “Oh, Master Solo. I am sorry to interrupt but Master Luke requires your presence immediately.”

Han sighed and looked at C-3PO, “I’ll be there in a moment.” C-3PO hurried off.

“The guy saves you once and you owe him for the rest of your life?” Han muttered.

“That’s pretty much how it works, yeah.” You replied.

Han pouted and you stood up and kissed him. Instead of pulling away like you were going to, Han’s arm wrapped around you and held you to him.

You were so wrapped up in the moment that you didn’t hear Luke coming, “And here I thought C-3PO would be worried for a legitimate reason.” Luke commented, leaning against the door. “How long has this been going on?”

“Longer than it’ll take me to kick your ass.” Han replied before turning and kissing you again.

“I know about you two. That doesn’t mean I want to see it in action.” Luke retorted.

“Oh, go kiss your own girlfriend.” You muttered. “The whole base knows about that one.”


	10. Your First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first kiss with the Star Wars characters.

Qui-Gon:

Your first kiss was quite a surprise. You and the rest of the Torchwood team were undercover at a ball (they still had those?), trying to find an alien that was picking off wealthy people. You didn’t even notice that Qui-Gon was there until you felt a presence at your left shoulder and you turned to face him.

“Hi. How come you’re here?” You asked.

Qui-Gon smiled, “It’s good to see you too. Just making sure that this ball goes off without a hitch – some very important people want this to go perfectly. You look fantastic by the way.”

You smiled and were about to reply when you heard Gwen’s scream through your comm link. 

“I’m sorry but I’ve gotta go.” You said and dashed off.

It was very hard to run in the dress you were wearing but you managed and after a few locked rooms you eventually found the alien.

Gwen had been thrown against the wall and the alien was bearing down on her. Thinking quickly, you snatched up a lighter and pierced a gas bottle. “Hey, asshole! Get away from my friend.”

The alien turned to look at you and snarled, giving you time to run towards Gwen and pull her up. The alien made his way towards you but you unclicked the lighter and threw it at the pierced gas bottle and quickly jumped out of the window.

You just made it because two seconds after you’d landed; the side room went up in a fireball.

“Thanks and what a spectacular wreck.” Gwen commented.

“You’re welcome.”

The Torchwood team cleared up any mess and calmed the party goers down before getting ready to leave. Qui-Gon made his way over to you, “You did well.”

And then he proceeded to bend down and kiss you for a few seconds before walking off as if nothing had happened.

Obi-Wan:

Interestingly enough, Obi-Wan was quite the romantic. You were in the Sun Room in the Jedi Temple and were happily watching the sunset before going to teach a class of younglings at night time so that they could learn to fight in different circumstances. 

Obi-Wan snuck up right behind you, twirled you around, and kissed you for about ten seconds and then left, leaving you breathless.

He turned to face you and winked, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that good things come in threes? The sunset was perfect; you’re beautiful so I figured I’d kiss you. Three perfect things.”

Anakin:

Despite what people thought, Anakin was actually a little shy when it came to affection. It was actually you that kissed him and it was a spur of the moment thing when he was leaving for a mission. You thought you saw some younglings pointing but oh well.

Padmé:

It was on your birthday. Padmé had forgotten to get you something so instead she kissed you. It was better than any birthday present you’d ever received.

Luke:

To celebrate a victory over the Empire, a human from the planet Earth proposed a celebration. Somehow, he had ended up finding some mistletoe and you and Luke had ended up getting stuck underneath it. So after the earthling had explained the tradition, you and Luke had ended up kissing in front of the entire Rebel base for the first time.

Han:

Han tripped and fell on you, pinning you to the floor. You’re still not entirely sure whether that was an accident or not.


	11. They get seriously injured.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars characters get seriously injured.
> 
> If this is a trigger for you, please feel free to skip this chapter. There are mentions of death and injury.

Qui-Gon:

You were talking with Gwen when Ianto came to find you. “Hey, (Name). Transmission from Coruscant for you.”

You perked up and said goodbye to Gwen before going. You were surprised to find that it wasn’t Qui-Gon on the other line but his Padawan learner, Obi-Wan.

“Is Qui-Gon alright?” You asked.

There was a silence over the line. “He was impaled by a Sith’s lightsaber. He’s in recovery at the moment but I don’t know if…” Obi-Wan’s voice broke.

“He will make it.” You tried to reassure him, “That man is the most stubborn man I have ever met and he’s not about to let death dictate what he’s going to do next.”

Obi-Wan laughed shakily, “You’re right. I see why he likes you.”

“Take care Obi-Wan.”

“Thank you, (Name). May the Force be with you.” Obi-Wan signed off.

You barely made it back to your quarters before you collapsed, sobbing after screaming into your pillow. Sometime later, Jack came in and he just held you as you cried.

Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan was still recuperating from the duel with Dooku a few days later when you went to see him.

“Feeling any better?” You asked.

“I should be the one asking you that.” Obi-Wan remarked, with a nod towards your side.

“I am healing. You used the Force to convince the med droid to let you go.”

Obi-Wan grinned, “Well, if it works...” He winced as he gestured with his injured arm.

You walked over and guided him to a seat, “Sit.”

He grabbed you and pulled you down with him, so you were sitting on his lap.

You looked at Obi-Wan; this was strange behaviour for him.

Obi-Wan caught your look, “I don’t think the pain medication has fully left my system yet.”

Anakin:

It was after Anakin’s arm had been “removed” by Dooku. Master Yoda was able to get both him and Obi-Wan to a medi shuttle and you walked into Anakin’s room to see him glaring at the metal arm.

“Anakin…” You trailed off not knowing what to say.

“I hate this! I hate that I have a metal arm now. Three days ago, my arm was flesh and bone and now… It’s all Dooku’s fault!”

You held Anakin as he cried, not worrying about the fact that your tunic was slowly becoming wetter and wetter from his tears.

Sometime later, Anakin calmed down, “You know I will always be there for you, Anakin.” You promised, “And you have to tell me the minute you’re feeling better so I can crack some jokes about it, okay?”

Anakin playfully glared at you, “Only if I can crack jokes about how cute you were as a nine year old.”

You pouted, “Meanie. I wasn’t cute.”

“Yes, you were.” Anakin teased.

Padmé:

You hurried into the medi wing, looking for Padmé. Eventually, you found her, getting the scratches and scrapes on her back healed up.

Padmé took one look at you and sighed, “I know. I’m sorry that I ignored Anakin and went to Geonosis to free Obi-Wan.”

“You put yourself in unnecessary danger.” You stated.

Padmé winced slightly from the guarded tone of your voice, “I wanted to help.” She stated defiantly.

“I know.”

You looked at the medi droid, “May I help out with the healing?”

The droid thought about it before agreeing.

You gently placed a hand on Padmé’s back and willed the Force to heal Padmé. It took some time but in the end, faint pink lines were all that remained.

“Do not attempt to heal anyone in the next twenty four hours.” The droid commanded.

You stood up shakily, “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t.”

When you were out of earshot, the droid turned to face Padmé, “You are very lucky to have him.”

“Yes. I am.” Padmé said.

Luke:

It was just after Luke’s battle with Vader when a few rogue, surviving storm troopers managed to track him down and they started shooting at him. One of the troopers managed to get a shot off and injure Luke in the shoulder before the Rebel forces overwhelmed them. The injury was deep but luckily, it hadn’t torn through any muscle or bone.

You went to see Luke when the medics said you could and found him blearily looking up at you, “Hey.” You whispered.

“Hey.” Luke murmured back, “Is everybody okay?”

“After you were injured,” you began, “the Rebels quickly swarmed the storm troopers and took them out.”

“You too?” Luke asked, yawning.

“Yeah, apparently getting hit in the head with a steel pipe works as well as a blaster on a storm trooper.”

Luke chuckled and fell asleep with his head on your shoulder.

Han:

Your boyfriend was one of the most reckless people you’d ever met and sometimes he didn’t think before he acted. So now, here you were in the medi wing after Han decided to mouth off at a gang of water intolerant smugglers (you didn’t know their actual name).

Han had been shot a few times before one of them had decided to taze him. They had been so busy arguing between themselves about the strength of the taze that they hadn’t noticed the Rebel forces entering the area, you included, and putting special water masks on. By the time that they’d noticed you, you had smashed the controlled water gauge and the room was flooded.

A Rebel soldier swam over to Han and quickly took him to the medi wing.

So now, here you were, waiting for Han to wake up. “Hey, Princess.” Han groaned as he woke up.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Nice to see you too.”


	12. You get angry at them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get angry at your Star Wars significant other and don't handle it very well.

Qui-Gon:

You two clashed. There’s no easy way to say it – normally, you got along fine but you and Qui-Gon could both be so stubborn when you wanted to. Lately, it had seemed that he’d been somehow beating you and Torchwood to your jobs and while you were thankful, it was starting to piss you off.

You had successfully completed a mission and were unwinding at a bar. A guy decided to flirt with you and before he could even complete the sentence, the guy was yanked away from you. You looked up to see a very annoyed Jedi Master looking at you. Without a word, he took your arm and pulled you out of the bar.

“Thank you for the help but I’m fine.” You said, narrowing your eyes at Qui-Gon, who didn’t believe it for a second.

“That guy was a Saturnyn and no, you wouldn’t have been just like the other times.” Qui-Gon returned.

“The other times?” You questioned, “That was you? How did you know who we were going up against and how did you beat us there?”

Qui-Gon sighed, “Trust you to pick up on that. I believe that conversation would be suited to a more private setting, don’t you think?”

You two walked in silence until you came to your quarters at Torchwood. Jack, Ianto and Gwen were out at the moment so you had the whole facility to yourselves.

You both sat down and you waited for him to begin, “Obi-Wan contacted you to let you know that I was nearly killed on Naboo and I spent several days slipping in and out of consciousness. A couple of times, I very nearly didn’t make it back but when I eventually woke up for the first time, I realised I had some new abilities. These abilities were what allowed me to find out what aliens you were going up against and create a pre-emptive strike.”

“Why? Why would you do all of that? Don’t you have a Clone War of your own to worry about?” You asked.

Qui-Gon said nothing and just reached forward and clasped your hands with his.

“Oh.” You said, understanding.

The next morning, Jack burst into your room, startling you and Qui-Gon awake.

“We really have to lock that door.” You muttered, snuggling back into Qui-Gon as Jack mumbled an apology and left the room.

Obi-Wan:

Sometimes, Obi-Wan could get a little over protective. Normally, you didn’t mind but today, you did. You were just on the way back from the medi wing when Obi-Wan accosted you. “How is your side healing up?” He asked.

“It’s nearly all healed. If needed, I can fight with a lightsaber and it won’t cause any damage.”

“No.” Obi-Wan stated firmly, “You are not fighting until you are completely healed up.”

You hesitated, “Things may change.”

“No. I won’t change how I feel about this. You were seriously hurt on Geonosis and…”

“Oh, for Force’s sake, Kenobi.” You snapped and Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, you only ever called him Kenobi when you were really angry with him or he wasn’t listening. “I’m trying to tell you that I’m pregnant.”

“There’s no way you’re leaving the Temple.” Obi-Wan stated.

“Oh, Force. That backfired.” You muttered as Obi-Wan hugged you tightly.

Anakin:

Many of your arguments were playful but there was one that really got you riled up. The case of Chancellor Palpatine. Your former Master, Master Windu, held a great distrust for the man and had passed that onto you.

So when Anakin came back raving about how good Chancellor Palpatine’s plans for the Republic were, you were a little frustrated that Anakin wasn’t listening to you. Anakin had a slight tendency to ramble on and on when he was excited, so you simply stood up and walked away.

Anakin noticed you leaving when you were practically at the door, “Where are you going?” He asked.

“To meditate.” You calmly replied, “Maybe the next time you see Chancellor Palpatine, you can ask him how you’re supposed to treat your friends and your girlfriend.” 

Padmé:

Arguments between the two of you were rare but sometimes Padmé’s politician persona and your Jedi status caused you to clash. This was one of those times.

“Why can’t you understand that this’ll benefit everyone in the galaxies?” Padmé demanded.

“There is no way that this can benefit everybody. This bill will just be twisted to the Separatists advantage and cause more harm than good.” You replied.

“Did you see that in a vision?” Padmé asked mockingly and then clapped her hands over her mouth as she realised that she’d gone too far.

You begged the Force for calm, “No Padmé.” You replied, “When this bill was being discussed, I looked up in the Jedi archives to see if there were any similar bills. There was one that was passed through in the early days of Coruscant and the planet was thrown into such a state of chaos that the Jedi Order settled here permanently. That is why I have misgivings about this bill.”

Thankfully, your comm link beeped, signalling that the Council wanted to speak with you and you left before your fight with Padmé could get any worse.

Luke:

Luke was used to taking risks. He wasn’t used to the fact that you’d have to take them as well. So when he found out that you were on the same mission he was, he walked over and yelled at you for putting yourself in danger.

You tried to do your job but ended up yelling back at him – saying how it was your choice. The argument drew the alien smugglers that you were trying to catch out, and they watched the spectacle with interest, not noticing the amused/worried Rebel forces sneaking up behind them.

The alien smugglers only realised that they weren’t alone when the handcuffs sealed over their wrists. Your boss was so impressed with how you’d handled the mission and you and Luke couldn’t bring yourselves to tell him that it wasn’t just for show.

You walked out of the boss’ quarters, took one look at each other and burst out laughing.

Han:

It wasn’t the flirting that annoyed you. It was the fact that he was all too happy to flirt with others and you knew it was part of his personality but that didn’t mean you liked it. So when Han came in with a giggly girl, your anger got the best of you, despite all the lessons from your father.

“Hey (Name)! (Name of giggly girl) showed me all around the city and it was fantastic!” Han gushed.

Your eyes narrowed, “I’m glad you had a great time.” You responded, your eyes flinty, “Maybe next time, you can do it with your actual girlfriend.”

(Name of giggly girl) smirked at you, “You’re just jealous that your boyfriend can have a good time with me.”

You raised your head, looking every bit the royalty you were, “A little, yes. I just wish he was able to find someone with a higher moral standing to have a good time with.”

You walked out, leaving Han to wonder what he’d done wrong.


	13. They take you out on a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is self explanatory for this one. In Qui-Gon's preference, there is a building that explodes, so if that is a sensitive topic for you, please feel free to skip this chapter.

Qui-Gon:

You were in the middle of your date with Qui-Gon when a fireball lit up the sky about two blocks away from you. Instantly, you turned to see it and after apologising to Qui-Gon, hurried out of there. Before you left, you could have sworn that Qui-Gon had muttered under his breath that the Torchwood team needed to be more subtle.

You found Gwen, Ianto and Jack in record time and they were standing outside a restaurant. Gwen noticed you first, “(Name)? Aren’t you supposed to be on your date?”

“I was until a massive fireball lit up the sky.” You replied, “Are you all alright?”

You didn’t get any replies because Ianto was looking at the restaurant sadly, “This was my favourite place to hang out and now it’s gone. I even recommended this place to Qui-Gon.”

“I’ll see you guys back at Torchwood.” You said.

Qui-Gon was waiting for you outside of where you’d left him, “I see you found out then? I….”

“Thank you for caring.” You said before you leant up and kissed him.

Qui-Gon happily returned the kiss and his arms encircled you.

“I don’t wanna see that.” Jack cried.

You broke apart, “So go somewhere else then because I’m not gonna stop.”

Qui-Gon chuckled and brought you in for another kiss.

Obi-Wan:

You were nervous, but looking forward to your date with Obi-Wan however when he didn’t turn up after half an hour, you became very disappointed. You had just begun reading your mission details for tomorrow when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s open!” You called out, thinking it was Thor-A-Kali.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and you spun around to face him, “Sorry, I thought you were my Padawan.”

“I’ve passed the Padawan stage (Name),” Obi-Wan chuckled, “I’m not that eager to go through it again.”

Your smile was very thin and Obi-Wan sighed, “I am so sorry that I’m late and that I screwed up our date tonight. I do have a good reason though.”

When you didn’t curse him out, Obi-Wan took that as his cue to continue, “The Council assigned us to bring bounty hunter in and then Anakin and I were involved in a high speed cruiser chase. Anakin was driving and he went through power couplings, took the wrong turn and ended up jumping out of the cruiser. When we eventually caught up to the bounty hunter, they were shot with a toxic dart. I really am sorry.” Obi-Wan turned to leave.

“You know, Thor-A-Kali is hanging out with Anakin and I was about to get dinner. Would you like to join me? I know it’s not exactly what we had in mind and it’s a spur of the moment idea but….”

Obi-Wan cut you off by pressing a finger to your lips, “I’d love to and I also love how you ramble when you get nervous.”

Anakin:

“I’m grounded.” Were the first words Anakin said to you.

You raised an eyebrow, “Again? What did you do this time?”

“I disobeyed Master Obi-Wan again.” Anakin said sheepishly.

“I know the two of you have your issues but he does care for you.” You said.

“He wouldn’t care for me if Master Qui-Gon didn’t ask him to.” Anakin growled.

You tensed, Anakin always worried you when he was like this. You knew that he’d never harm you but he still scared you a bit.

Quickly, you walked to meet Master Windu. He was sending you on your first solo mission tomorrow.

*Time skip*

You were in the Pool room when there was a knock at the door. Spinning around, you saw it was Anakin.

“Hey. Heard you’re going on a mission tomorrow. I just wanted to say that May the Force be with you.”

“You’re welcome to stay, if you want to.” Where did that come from?

Anakin smiled gratefully, “Thanks. I was kind of hoping you’d say that.” From behind his back, he pulled out a picnic basket.

You raised your eyebrows and Anakin looked at the floor. “Master Obi-Wan helped out when I explained the situation and I’m sorry that I scared you. You were right, he does care about me and maybe I can be a little reckless and disobedient sometimes.”

You smiled at your boyfriend, “How much of that was you?”

Anakin returned the smile, “The speech was all me,” you bit into a roll, “Obi-Wan did the cooking.”

“So, that’s why it’s edible then?”

Anakin flicked water at you.

Padmé:

You were on a diplomatic mission with Padmé on a faraway planet that Padmé had visited a few times. The diplomatic mission went well and at the end, Padmé dragged you to her favourite restaurant. It was nice not having to worry about someone noticing the two of you together and here you could just both relax and be yourselves.

You smiled at Padmé after you left the restaurant, “That place was amazing.” You admitted.

Padmé smirked triumphantly, “Told you. Maybe next time we can do it on Coruscant.”

“Are you asking me out, Senator?” You teased.

“Are you interested Master Jedi?” She retorted.

“Let me think about that.” You paused for a few moments, “I’ll have to clear my schedule but yes.”

Padmé laughed.

Luke:

Luke led you through the Rebel base with his hand over your eyes. If this had been anyone else, you would have freaked out but you trusted Luke with your life. After about a ten minute walk through the base, Luke stopped and pulled his hand away.

In front of you was a small dining set, made up just for two. You turned to Luke who was meeting your gaze nervously, “Luke, it’s fantastic! Thank you!”

Luke visibly relaxed, “I’m glad you like it.”

About half way through the date, the temperature suddenly soared but due to you and Luke being raised on Tatooine, you were used to it. When Han came bursting in, to tell Luke that he was needed at headquarters, he grinned at Luke.

“I thought you tried to get the girl naked after the third date, Luke.” Han said.

Luke turned to you, “Can you excuse me?”

You nodded and Luke chased after Han with his lightsaber drawn.

Han:

You still hadn’t spoken to Han after the incident with (Name of Giggly girl) and were actively trying to avoid him. So when you bumped into him, you immediately tried to go in the opposite direction but Han’s hand shot out and gently held onto your wrist.

“I’m really sorry for whatever I did to upset you, (Name).” Han said.

You raised an eyebrow, “You don’t even know what you did?”

Han shook his head, “It’s all a bit blurry to be honest. I remember leaving the base, meeting her, you leaving and this fine blue mist surrounding (Name of Giggly girl) but that’s it.”

You looked at Han, saw he was telling the truth and felt like an idiot. Faintly, at the back of your mind, you remembered traders’ stories about women who could manipulate a blue mist and lead traders and others away from their destinations, homes and loved ones.

“So, I’ll just go then…” Han began awkwardly.

You mustered all your courage and as his hand left your wrist, you grabbed him, “I’m sorry and I don’t want you to go. I only have one more thing to do with Leia and then I’m free for,” you checked the time, “dinner. What do you say we go get some together?”

Han smiled, “I’d say that’s my girl.”

You two walked in silence until Han asked, “So, what are the odds of you staying over at mine tonight?”

You smirked mischievously, “If you play your cards right, maybe the odds will be in your favour.”

Han stopped gobsmacked as you walked over to join Leia.


	14. Songs that describe the both of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is fairly self explanatory for this chapter. All these songs came from my iPod and I hope you enjoy.

Qui-Gon: This is Home by Switchfoot. Qui-Gon thinks himself very lucky as he has two homes. One with the Jedi and the other with you and Torchwood and will fiercely protect the both of them because they mean so much to him.

You: I’ll Make a Man Out of You by Donny Osmond because you are so determined to prove yourself in a crazy world.

Obi-Wan: I’d come for you by Nickelback. Obi-Wan will not stop, will not rest until he is sure that everyone is safe. He’ll push himself past his limits if he sees someone who needs help.

You: Geronimo by Sheppard because you jump headfirst into things to protect others.

Anakin: Human by The Killers because he simultaneously fears and uses his feelings to guide him.

You: Raise Your Glass by Pink. Due to your gift of seeing what may happen, you are even different among Jedi and you’ve come to accept that about yourself.

Padmé: Where No One Goes by John Powell because she dares to take risks others will not.

You: Hasta Mi Final by Il Divo because you’ll stay by Padmé’s side and by the Jedi’s side until the end.

Luke: Everything I do (I do it for you) by Brian Adams. Luke will go through anything to make sure the Rebels, Leia, Han and you are safe.

You: Jump by Van Halen because you analyse a situation and respond accordingly to it.

Han: Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede because despite the danger, Han goes with what he’s feeling and worries about the consequences later.

You: Joker and the Thief by Wolfmother. After everything you’ve been through, you still continue on your path and after all of that, you won’t give in.


	15. The items you get mixed up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The items you and your Star Wars Significant Other get mixed up.

Qui-Gon:

Your comm links. They are very similar in looks and when you’re in a hurry, you and Qui-Gon both grab the nearest available one. He’s even better at working with your comm link than you are, although to be fair, you’re pretty good with his too.

Obi-Wan:

Your cloaks. It doesn’t usually cause a problem since they are a one-size-fits-all but you secretly installed a pocket in yours and Obi-Wan uses it to hide extra rations when he’s on a longer than usual mission. Anakin still hasn’t figured out where the extra rations come from although he doesn’t complain when he receives them.

Anakin: 

It doesn’t happen so much anymore, now that he’s a Knight and you are too but during your Padawan stage, you and Anakin used to get your lightsabers mixed up and this resulted in a lot of lectures from your respective Masters. They were both blue and had a very similar design. Now to avoid any confusion, your lightsaber is green and has a very distinct pattern on the side. Anakin has used your new lightsaber once by accident but he prefers his blue to your green.

Padmé:

Your speeches. It was rare that Jedi make speeches but now, it’s happening more frequently and you like the ones where you can prepare beforehand. You and Padmé leave your speeches in the same place and the first time it happened Padmé grabbed yours by mistake for an important meeting with the Senate. She was the fourth speaker to go and glanced down at “her” speech, only to realise it was yours. Bail Organa saved the whole thing by bringing up a stored copy for her. Now, it’s sort of a good luck tradition between you two (and Bail Organa knows. He thinks it’s nice).

Luke:

Your droids. Luke has R2 and you have R6. They are both blue and have the same kind of personality. It all started when R6 decided to annoy R2 by going with Luke. That proved to backfire as R2 happily rolled over to you and now you’ve developed a good bond with the sassy little droid. You think that this annoys C-3PO more than it annoys Luke or you.

Han:

Recently you’ve started to carry a blaster and Han has a slight tendency to snatch up anything and run headlong into battle. Which is annoying because it leaves you without a weapon as Han sometimes forgets he’s got his blaster attached to his thigh. So, when you’re in trouble, you usually pick up the nearest thing and throw it – you were surprised how accurate your throwing is and how effective the manoeuvre is as well.


	16. They get a minor injury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Star Wars SO gets a minor injury. This chapter has mentions of blood and injuries - so feel free to skip this chapter if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable.

Qui-Gon:

Qui-Gon was examining a new sleeping dart that you’d been working on at Torchwood. Ianto had been watching him to make sure nothing happened but Ianto had since left to get a cup of coffee. Qui-Gon ran his finger down the side of the dart and felt a little bump.

The next thing Ianto knew, Qui-Gon was passed out on the floor. With a groan, he activated his comm link and called you. Between the two of you, you carried Qui-Gon to your room and left him there to recover. Along the way, Jack and Gwen shared an amused look.

“Don’t I get points for knocking out someone taller and bigger than me?” Ianto groaned.

“The dart gets the points. You don’t.”

Ianto frowned, “Meanie. Next time your boyfriend knocks himself out, I won’t help get him to his room.”

“Why not? You’re the one who left him alone with the dart.” You retorted, grinning.

“Damn. You’re right.”

Obi-Wan:

It truly was an accident. You and Obi-Wan happened to reach for your lightsabers at the same time, using the Force. The lightsabers collided in mid-air and ricocheted into different directions. You ducked in the nick of time but Obi-Wan wasn’t quite so quick and his lightsaber smacked into his head.

Obi-Wan let out some curses that the Jedi Council wouldn’t approve of and covered his head. You pushed your laughter down and pried his hands away from his head. 

“You’ll be fine. We’ll just get some ice on it.”

“I don’t need ice.” Obi-Wan replied.

“Would you prefer bacta?”

Obi-Wan shuddered and allowed you to press the ice to his face. He chuckled at the situation, “Of all the ways to get injured.”

He perked up after you kissed it better.

Anakin:

You had just finished kissing Anakin goodbye when he turned and walked straight into the door without opening it first.

“Ow.”

You chuckled before stopping yourself, “How can you be so kickass on the battlefield and so clumsy in real life?” You wondered as you led Anakin to sit down.

“I was distracted.” Anakin retorted.

“Keep telling yourself that.” You replied.

Padmé:

Padmé was looking through some documents when her finger slipped on the documents. Padmé winced as blood flowed from the cut. “Damn it.” She muttered.

“Are you alright?” You asked.

Padmé kept her finger elevated as she reached for a tissue, “Paper cut.” She replied.

“Ouch.” You agreed.

Padmé tried turning the pages with one hand but it didn’t work and she glared at it, frustrated. You reached out a hand and helped her out.

Padmé smiled, “Thank you.”

You kissed her on the cheek, “Don’t mention it.” You said as you pressed gently on the paper cut to slow the bleeding.

Luke:

You and Luke were in your room together and his comm link beeped. He answered the call and regretfully turned to look at you. “I’ve gotta go.”

You smiled, “See you round?”

Luke quickly kissed your cheek, “Until you get tired of me.”

He walked to your door and punched in the code. The door slid open and Luke was halfway through it when it closed again.

You mentally kicked yourself for forgetting that your door did that sometimes and ran over and punched in the code to unlock the door.

Luke gasped with relief when the door released his arm. You started to apologise but Luke waved you off. “I should have remembered. This isn’t the first door in the area to do this to me.” Luke stated as he rubbed his arm.

Han:

Han was doing some repair work on the Millennium Falcon. Han had just asked Chewie to hand him a wrench when Han stood up too fast and smacked his head on a part of the Falcon. Han let out many curse words loudly in Huttese and you came running.

You took Han to the medi wing with Chewie following and chortling behind you. Chewie was just teasing but you knew he really cared about Han.


	17. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Game Night with your Star Wars SO.

Qui-Gon: Twister

Qui-Gon spun the dial, “Gwen. Right foot red.”

Gwen sighed and moved into position.

Qui-Gon spun the dial again, “Jack. Left foot green.” It worked out that Jack was nearly on top of Gwen, “Hi.” Jack said to her, “Love the view.”

Qui-Gon spun again, “(Name) right hand Jack’s face.”

You followed the instructions but Jack dived out of the way before you could make contact and proceeded to chase Qui-Gon around the base. 

After a few moments, Ianto spoke up, “So who’s gonna spin? This position is starting to hurt just a bit.”

You spun around on the spot and Ianto groaned while Gwen laughed, “What? You asked who was gonna spin.”

Obi-Wan: Go Fish

“Got any threes?” Obi-Wan asked as he looked at his hand of cards.

“Nup. Go fish.” You said and you squeaked in surprise as Obi-Wan leant over and kissed you.

“Oh. You said “go fish” not “go kiss.” He said smirking.

“Shut up you goof.” You replied before kissing him again.

Needless to say, your game was never finished.

Anakin: Uno

Anakin was down to one card but forgot to say Uno.

“Anakin. You have to press the button twice because you forgot to say Uno.” You told him.

“Poodoo.” Anakin muttered and pressed the button twice. On the first press, no cards came out and you could see Anakin was relieved. Then on the second press, cards came flying out of the dispenser.

“Not fair.” Anakin complained as he picked up his many cards, “OW! Paper cut. This game is evil!”

Padmé: Ginrummy

You were waiting for a black six and when you picked up your next card, you cheered internally.

“Gin.” You said proudly, laying all your cards down and putting the last one on the pile.

“We were playing Gin?” Padmé teased, “I thought we were playing poker.”

You raised an eyebrow, “You know how to play poker?”

“I learnt from a Senator when I was on a long transport.”

Luke: Monopoly

“I love this game!” Leia cried out.

“I hate this game!” Han yelled at the same time. He’d just landed on one of Leia’s properties and bankrupted himself.

Leia rolled the dice and landed on Mayfair, which you owned. “Glory is short lived.” She muttered, “I’m out.”

“Thanks (Name) for avenging me.” Han said as he leant back and clasped his hands behind his head.

“Avenge me, Luke!” Leia cried.

“No pressure (Name).” Han winked.

Luke was just about to roll the dice when R2 fell through the ceiling and landed on the board. “I am deeply sorry Master Luke.” C-3PO apologised as R2 rolled off the board, scattering your pieces everywhere, “But R2 just lost his game with Chewie and is in rather low spirits.”

Han: Scrabble

“Alright. Just to be clear. This game is going to be kept in Standard and no words in Huttese or any other language will be accepted. I don’t want a repeat of Trouble.” Leia fixed all of you with a glare and you agreed.

You and Leia were tied for the lead and Luke’s (Name) was second.

“This is feeling like guys versus girls.” Luke muttered as he rearranged his tiles, trying to make a word.

“I can fix that.” Han said and ran off with all the letters.

You looked up from your tiles, “So are we supposed to go after him or what?”

Luke’s (Name) sighed, “Probably for the best.”

“So after Luke’s turn then?” Leia asked.

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” You replied.


	18. Animal or Other Person that steals your attention away from them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your Star Wars SOs find themselves competing for your attention.

Qui-Gon:

A black and white cat. He was a present from Jack and your cat dotes on you and jumps onto your lap at any opportunity. Your cat doesn’t like it when Qui-Gon gets too close and will hiss and scratch at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon just raises an eyebrow and if that doesn’t deter your cat, Qui-Gon will spray him with water which results in your cat rubbing at his face, hissing at Qui-Gon and running away.

Obi-Wan:

A wolf cub. There’s this student at the Temple who comes from a planet where everyone has a daemon and hers just happens to be a wolf cub. Her daemon is of course attached to her but when she needs her space, the daemon will come over to you for attention.

If Obi-Wan was allowed to hate, he would. You’ve caught the two growling at each other a few times and the only explanation you’ve been able to get out of him is “The cub started it.”

Anakin:

It was temporary but Ahsoka saved a little puppy and nursed it back to health. This proved to be challenging because whenever she tried to give the puppy its medicine, the puppy would quickly find its legs and run to your quarters. Sadly, it wouldn’t get far because your door was shut.

One time, your door was open however and the puppy ran in yipping and leapt into your arms just as Anakin was about to kiss you. Luckily, Anakin managed to recover himself as Ahsoka came in.

Now, whenever he hears stories of puppies or any other animals in the Temple, he always makes sure your door is closed.

Padmé:

One of her handmaiden’s sons was quite attached to you. He was an adorable three year old who, whenever his mother was busy and you were around, would follow you around and ask questions about pretty much anything. You loved the little kid and Padmé does too but she prefers your attention to be on her as the Jedi Council keep you quite busy.

Luke:

A white tiger you rescued. She loves you and will let you cuddle up next to her and Luke gets a little jealous when she lowers her head into your lap and you pet her. He swears that she gives him a cat-like smirk every time. Han thinks he’s just delusional.

Han:

Chewie. You like the Wookie because he’s fearless and he seems to like the fact that you don’t run headlong into things like Han does and Chewie doesn’t have to pull the both of you out of extreme situations.

Han’s beginning to think that Chewie’s stealing you away on purpose just to mess with him. The one time he brought it up with Chewie, Chewie chuckled for five minutes straight.


	19. Height Differences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The height differences between the Star Wars characters and their SOs.

Qui-Gon:

He towers above you. He’s 6’4 and you’re not even close to that. It provides Jack with a lot of entertainment.

Obi-Wan:

You’re a few inches shorter. Sometimes, when Obi-Wan teases you, he ruffles your hair and you smooth it down and glare at him when he does it. The worst part of it is that he does it mostly in front of the clone troopers, who do their best to hide their smiles and laughter.

Anakin:

You’re about the same height but to annoy you, Anakin will stand on his tip toes and cry out, “I’m taller!”

You return with, “That just means you have further to fall.”

Padmé:

You’re taller than Padmé by about three inches. You like this fact but Padmé wins when she has to dress up all fancy for Senate meetings. You didn’t know that half the hairstyles were even possible.

Luke:

You’re the same height and it’s quite amusing to see Han and Han’s (Name) bicker and Han constantly losing verbal battles against Chewie.

Han:

He gloats because he’s easily taller than you and you usually hit back that nobody’s taller than Chewie. That shuts Han up and it also shuts him up because Chewie laughs loud enough to cover whatever Han says and Han has figured out that Chewie isn’t going to stop laughing so that Han can talk.


	20. Book series that they love and will steal from you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Star Wars characters turn into thieves and steal books they love from their SO. You pretend not to notice.

Qui-Gon:

On an off day at Torchwood, you can be found curled up in a chair with a book. Your favourite series to read are the Percy Jackson series and when he’s around, Qui-Gon will pick you up, sit you on his lap and read over your shoulder.

Eventually, Qui-Gon got annoyed at only reading parts of the book and it not making a whole lot of sense, so he took the series back with him to Coruscant.

Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan’s not really all that big on reading but the book series that he loves is the Hunger Games. Mostly because it relates to the war and his favourite character is Katniss because she impressed him so much when she volunteered in place of her sister.

Anakin:

Surprisingly, Anakin likes reading stories from Greek and Roman mythology. You privately think it’s because he likes the fact that there are other people whose lives are crazier than his. You’ve caught him yelling “EW!” a few times.

Padmé:

You were on Earth and a comic book creator gifted you with about two dozen comic books. When Padmé is not busy with the Senate, she’ll read through them. You try not to be jealous that her favourite character is Thor – the handsome Norse God of Lightning.

Luke:

Luke loves the Harry Potter series and whenever you find you have a book missing from that series, you are fairly sure that Luke is reading it because the book’s usually back in it’s spot the next day and the following book has been taken.

Han:

He won’t outright admit it but he loves the Inheritance series. You think you saw him crying during Brisingr but you’ve never asked him.


	21. How you calm them down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How you help the Star Wars characters calm down after a stressful situation.

Qui-Gon:

You run your fingers through his hair or just any type of physical contact. This helps to reassure him that he doesn’t have to be the maverick Jedi all the time and he has people willing to help him with any problem.

Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan doesn’t lose his temper over small things but when he does lose his temper, it’s usually because someone he cares about is in danger and he can become quite reckless when fighting to protect them.

Usually, you just hug him and refuse to let him go until he’s calm – you do this when the Clone troopers aren’t around because you get the feeling that they wouldn’t take him seriously if you were to do this in front of them.

Anakin:

You just hold him when he cries and you’ve fallen asleep in that position so many times.

Padmé:

You just let her rant. Sometimes, she’ll ask a lot of rhetorical questions and you have to force yourself to remain quiet. One time, Padmé was so wound up, she cursed in Huttese and really impressed you. You didn’t even know that she knew what half of those words meant.

Ironically, the problem was with some rogue systems fleeing to Tatooine in an attempt to start the slave trade again.

Luke:

He meditates. You try and be as quiet as possible because Luke says that your presence calms his mind and helps him sort out any issues.

Han:

You set up a bunch of targets, give Han his blaster and then leave him alone for two hours. Han’s not really a talk about his feelings kind of guy but he will clean up the mess once he’s done.


	22. Who they talk about you with.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew the Star Wars characters have a special person to talk about their SO with? Well now, you do.

Qui-Gon:

The Jedi frown on relationships, so it’s not exactly possible for Qui-Gon to talk about you with them. However, since Obi-Wan called you to let you know that Qui-Gon was nearly killed by a Sith Lord, you and Obi-Wan have become pretty good friends. Sometimes, Obi-Wan will come to Earth to spend some time with you. At the beginning, this made Qui-Gon feel a little uneasy but you quickly reassured him that you and Obi-Wan were just friends and that you had no desire to change that.

Master Yoda knows about your relationship too and you have a feeling that sometimes Qui-Gon goes to Master Yoda for advice. Obi-Wan told you once that he heard Master Yoda say to Qui-Gon, “Your advice columnist, I am not!”

Obi-Wan:

When Master Qui-Gon found out about your relationship, he was a bit stern with you and Obi-Wan, having known you both for most of your lives but gradually, over time, he came to accept your relationship and now, he’s like a second father to you as well as Obi-Wan.

You have a feeling that Qui-Gon sometimes helps out with avoiding the Council and hiding your relationship from them although you’re not really sure why.

Anakin:

Anakin will talk to Obi-Wan about anything to do with you. Once in your relationship, Anakin went to talk to Obi-Wan about something, forgetting his Master had a very long and tiring day and ended up putting him to sleep. 

Needless to say, Obi-Wan’s never really lived that down.

Padmé:

Padmé’s very independent and you two are in a secret relationship, so she doesn’t really blurt out how your relationship is going. If she needs to talk to someone, it will be with one of her handmaidens and she’ll phrase the statement in a way that sounds like she’s asking for someone else.

Her handmaidens aren’t fooled though and they all know Padmé is talking about her relationship with you.

Luke:

Luke mostly talks to Leia and Han about his relationship with you. Han just asks to be polite and ends up zoning out after about two minutes and Leia is a good friend of yours, so she loves hearing anything about you two.

Han:

Han doesn’t really go to anyone to talk about you. If someone asks how it’s going between you two, he’ll brag a bit which usually results in the person rolling their eyes and wondering why they asked. 

Han tends to talk for a while before he notices that.


	23. They surprise you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good old fluff with the Star Wars characters surprising their SOs in a good way.

Qui-Gon:

You, Jack and Ianto had just returned from a long and painful mission and wanted nothing more than to collapse on your beds and sleep for as long as possible. That was until Jack sniffed the air – “Smell that?” He asked.

Cautiously, you and Ianto sniffed the air. “It doesn’t smell bad.”

“No.” Jack agreed, “It smells really, really good.”

Confidently, Jack led the way while you and Ianto walked behind him. You all stopped at the kitchen, surprised.

Qui-Gon was in there cooking biscuits with Gwen.

Jack and Ianto dived for the biscuit mix and Gwen beat them off with a spoon while Qui-Gon hugged you.

“How’d the mission go?” He asked.

“It was long and the diplomatic talks took forever and I’m fairly sure Jack hit on the entire jury.” You muttered into Qui-Gon’s top.

“Did not! OW!” Jack yelled.

“Qui-Gon can you quit hugging your girlfriend and help me keep the cookie dough away from these two idiots?” Gwen called.

Qui-Gon sighed quietly and did as she asked.

You leant against the bench as Qui-Gon put the cookie dough on the highest shelf he could reach, “Where did you learn to cook?” You asked.

“On a mission.” He replied, handing you three biscuits, “I learnt really quickly because the alternative was being speared.”

Obi-Wan:

You were driving yourself and Thor-A-Kali back to the Jedi Temple in a speeder when a figure landed in the back seat.

“You’re going to want to take a left just up here. They’ve closed off all traffic on the main express way.”

“For Force’s sake Obi-Wan!” You yanked the steering wheel to the left causing Thor-A-Kali to grab onto his seat.

“You’re almost as easy to startle as Anakin.”

“Keep it up Mister and I will end up using the ejector seat button.”

Thor-A-Kali had recovered from his momentary panic and was chuckling to himself. Obi-Wan crossed his arms and stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip although he did perk up when you took his advice.

Anakin:

You and Anakin were going to meet up outside of his quarters after you both had finished your missions. Surprisingly, you finished your mission early and decided to surprise your boyfriend – after giving your report to the council, you were finally allowed to go.

You walked to Anakin’s quarters only to find him singing and dancing along to an old song that you vaguely recognised. He spun around and came face to face with you smirking.

“Oh, hi. You’re here early.”

Padmé:

Padmé came to visit you at the Jedi Temple and as she passed, Masters, Padawans and younglings all bowed to her. She smiled, waved and bowed back (in some cases). After asking directions as to where you were, she quickly walked to where a Padawan had told her you’d be.

She watched you train for a few moments and then cleared her throat to get your attention. “Padmé!"

“Surprise!” She said.

Just then Master Yoda walked past, “Surprised I am as well. Close the door, you must.”

Luke:

Luke knew you loved plants – it had been nice watching something flourish in the sands of Tatooine, so he picked up a little plant and gave it to you.

You were so thankful for the gift that you kissed him and even your pet tiger was curious about the plant. She sniffed the plant and then started playing with it.

“Huh. That’s never happened before.” You remarked.

Luke noticed how playful she was and groaned as he realised what he’d done, “I think that’s catnip but it’s better than a 220 kilo tiger chasing after me.”

Han:

Han looked all over the base for you. He had decided to take a leaf out of Luke’s book and create a romantic dinner for the both of you but you were nowhere to be found. Han suddenly remembered that Chewie was teaching you how to repair small problems on the Falcon – so Han made a beeline for the Falcon.

Sure enough, Han found you there with Chewie.

“CHEWIE!”

The Wookie roared to show he’d heard.

“Can you spare (Name) for a few hours?” Han yelled.

Chewie roared again, this time it was obviously a refusal.

“Come on! It’s only a couple of hours!”

Chewie growled.

“Why?! Because I wanted to surprise her with a special dinner. But now, it’s not much of a surprise.”

Chewie thought about it before nodding.

“Gee, thanks.” Han muttered as you came down and you both left the area.

Han could hear Chewie laughing, “Laugh it up, you big fuzz ball but I got the girl.”


	24. Percy Jackson AU - Who yours and their Godly Parent is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a AU where the Star Wars characters and their SOs live in the world of Percy Jackson.

Qui-Gon: Zeus  
You: Nike

Obi-Wan: Mars  
You: Pluto

Anakin: Neptune  
You: Hecate

Padmé: Athena  
You: Mercury

Luke: Apollo  
You: Demeter

Han: Hermes  
You: Thanatos


	25. They get jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jealousy bug bites the Star Wars characters.

Qui-Gon:

As Qui-Gon is slightly older than you, one of his main worries is that you will find someone better – so when he sees someone flirting with you, he tenses up and forces himself to go over to you. He is always surprised and grateful when you decline the invitation to leave with your admirer. 

You have to spend the next few hours telling him that you don’t want to be with anyone else but it is not a one sided thing – he does it for you too. Qui-Gon’s calm manner, his looks and his politeness attract more than a few admirers.

Obi-Wan:

Due to your brother’s incessant teasing when he was younger, Obi-Wan is a little insecure when it comes to relationships. However, that being said, when he sees someone flirting with you, he has to control his laughter. He knows you’d never leave him for someone else especially since you both are already technically breaking the Jedi Code.

Sometimes, your admirers don’t believe you’re a Jedi Knight even though your robes clearly mark you as one, so you just excuse yourself and walk over to Obi-Wan who is struggling to contain his laughter.

Whenever someone hits on Obi-Wan, you laugh and let him deal with it. You have the same trust in him that he does in you. Although, you don’t complain when he tells you that you’re the only one he wants.

Anakin:

He doesn’t handle jealousy well and it is very helpful that you have the gift of seeing into the future as this helps determine whether you need to excuse yourself and go after Anakin because he’s walked off or if you need to tap into the Force to “acquire” his lightsaber for a few moments.

Padmé:

She seems so confident that you wouldn’t think she’d get jealous easily. You were quite surprised when a Twi’lek came up to you and started flirting. So surprised in fact, that you didn’t notice Padmé coming up next to you. Padmé kept her face blank and after a few clipped sentences, the Twi’lek walked away.

You could have sworn you hear Padmé mutter “And tell your friends he’s off limits.”

Luke:

Everyone at the Rebel base knows you and Luke are a thing and they also don’t want to get on the wrong side of his lightsaber – so you’re not hit on from them.

There was one time where you and Luke were on a mission to bring peace to a very superstitious village. One of the villagers was getting a little too friendly and while Luke didn’t like it, he didn’t want to harm the guy.

Luke ended up using the Force to snap off a branch and make it land close to the villager, who ran off screaming about the “Curse of the Trees!”

“Luke.” You sighed.

Luke shrugged, “It was either that or I use my lightsaber on him.”

“Really Luke?”

“I prefer to save turning on my lightsaber when Han does something stupid.”

Han:

Han doesn’t get jealous easy – in fact you’re the one who gets jealous because Han is a cocky, good looking, former smuggler.

On the rare occasion that somebody does hit on you, Han will come up behind you and wrap an arm around your shoulders. If the person still doesn’t get the message, Han will say, “I’m sorry, I missed the first part of the conversation. What were you talking to my girl about?”

People usually get the message very quickly after that.


	26. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a Soulmate AU! This was really fun to write!

Qui-Gon:

As soon as you were born, you were given, like every other person, a special bracelet that would grow with you as you got older, never come off, never bother you, never rust or get damaged and had your soulmate’s favourite colour on it.

You went through most of your life without meeting your soulmate. 

As a child, your parents had taken you to karate lessons and in your adult life, you were a part time karate teacher. Your boss decided to bring in another teacher for a demonstration.

The other teacher was a little older than you but obviously kept himself in shape. He had slightly greying chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes. You sparred for about five minutes before your boss called it a draw.

You bowed to each other and your students all stood and clapped.

In that moment, your bracelet came loose and fell down your arm.

The other teacher noticed this and his eyes widened before he bowed to you again, “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and you are?”

“(Name) (Surname).”

Lisa, a ten-year-old girl who was a sweetheart squealed in excitement, “Miss (Name) found her soulmate!”

Obi-Wan:

You were born with a symbol of a book on your wrist. This didn’t exactly narrow the field when you wanted to know when and where you’d meet your soulmate.

You were in your high school library when you met him or more accurately, realised that he was yours.

You were trying to reach a book that you needed for an assignment and were cursing your lack of height when a hand reached up and pulled it down for you.

“Looking for this?” Your friend, Obi-Wan teased.

“Yes! Now please give me!”

“Uh uh, (Name), we’re in a library.”

“Which is why you should be polite and give me the book, you ass!” You hissed at him.

Obi-Wan held the book over your head, causing his sleeve to pull up and reveal the symbol of a book on his wrist.

Distracted, you let your hand drop and showed him the tattoo on your wrist.

Stunned, Obi-Wan handed you the book, “Funny how that works out isn’t it?”

Anakin:

Every person had the age, in years and months, that they’d meet their soulmate imprinted on them. You had the age, 26, on you. Everyone just seemed to accept this but you had one big question, was the number your age or theirs? Your soulmate could be 26 and you could be 3. How would you remember your soulmate then?

You were 23 when you met your soulmate. He had literally run into you. 

“I’m sorry about that…I wasn’t looking where I was going and I’m late for class. Who old are you?”

You laughed as he blushed. He had clearly meant to say “Who are you?” but had got his words muddled up.

“I’m 23 years and six months old and you?” You decided to humour him.

“I’m 26 years old. Bit embarrassing for someone of my age to be running late for class.”

You cocked your head to the side, maybe….

“Hang on, did you say you were 23 years and six months old?” He asked.

“Yep.”

“Hi, I’m Anakin, I’m your soulmate and now I have a decent excuse for being late.”

“Hi, I’m (Name), apparently I’m yours too and I think the headmaster is headed this way.”

*Time skip*

“And that is how I met your father.” You explained to your kids.

Padmé:

The way that you met your soulmate varied between people. Some say that it was a force that drove them together others say it was destiny.

Either way, you didn’t really believe in any of that.

Currently, you were sitting in a bar with a few of your friends. You were going back to the counter when a small person slammed into a lady in front of you, causing her to spin around.

Acting on instinct, you stepped forward and caught her. “Are you alright?” You asked.

She nodded, a little dazed, “It’s usually guys that try to sweep me off my feet, I’ve never been caught by one before.”

You smiled, “Maybe it was your night off.” You lifted her hand to your lips and kissed it, “Milady.”

She watched as you walked back to your friends and didn’t notice the little child, that had spun her, giggle and float away.

Luke:

You had the words, “You normally don’t have chandeliers falling on people.” tattooed on your arm.

Either, your soulmate had a sense of humour or he was just being honest.

You were at an exhibition with some friends when the chandelier started swaying. You didn’t notice it and were still looking at a painting when someone threw themselves at you, knocking you away from the painting and the falling chandelier.

“Ow.” You muttered, rubbing at your head.

“You normally don’t have chandeliers falling on people.” Your saviour said.

“Man, I wish my first words to my soulmate were a little more memorable.”

Your saviour smiled, “I’m Luke and I just saved my soulmate.”

“I’m (Name) and thank you for the save. Hopefully, it won’t happen again.”

Luke looked deflated but perked up at your next words, “Would you like to get a drink sometime?”

“How about right now?” Luke asked, leading the way.

Han:

Meeting your soulmate was supposed to be a special thing. So why did you feel like it was a curse? Simple – you were in your twenties and still you saw the world in black and white. You hated the pitying looks that your friends sent you and you hated your dull routine.

You were walking along the street when somebody grabbed you, “Please kiss me and make it look good!”

You didn’t have time for a retort as the stranger kissed you fiercely and you lost yourself in the kiss. When you opened your eyes, you were astounded to see the colour bleeding into everything around you.

“Uh, hi. I’m Han Solo and I’m guessing from your expression you’re my soulmate.”

You grabbed him by the collar, “If you ever do anything like that again, I will punch you in the nose. I like your eye colour by the way.”


	27. They turn to the Dark Side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any feels and for the fact that the characters are OOC.

Qui-Gon:

“We can’t let her go.” You heard Jack saying as you entered the room.

“Can’t let her go where? Who’s “her?” You asked.

You saw Jack and Ianto exchange a look.

“(Name), perhaps you should sit down.” Ianto suggested.

“Not until you tell me what’s going on.” You retorted and crossed your arms over your chest.

Jack picked you up and placed you in a chair. He nodded to Ianto who reluctantly turned away and tapped on the keyboard.

You turned to your brother, “Jack, what’s going on?”

For once, Jack wasn’t cracking jokes or smiling, “(Name), I am so sorry.”

“For what?”

Jack didn’t answer and you turned to look at the screen. In the middle of it stood Qui-Gon. You could feel something was very wrong even before he turned around. You gasped in horror as you saw your boyfriend’s eyes.

They weren’t the blue you loved anymore.

They had a red ring around the iris and now his eyes were a sickly green colour. Around the pupil was a yellow ring.

Qui-Gon had told you about the Sith but never in a million years did you dream he would become one. He held out his hand and the camera zoomed towards him, the picture becoming bigger and bigger until Qui-Gon crushed it in his fist.

“(Name)?” You heard Jack’s voice as if it was far away. Standing on shaky legs, you barely made it out of the room. As you were leaving the room, you heard Ianto, “We have to arm the planet against him.”

Obi-Wan:

Obi-Wan had been sent away on a solo mission and so far everything was going to plan. So why did you feel this massive sense of dread when you walked into the Council chambers this morning?

You looked around and only saw Master Windu.

“Master.” You said, respectfully bowing.

A thin smile spread across Master Windu’s mouth, “How many times have I told you to call me Mace, (Name)?”

“As many times as I have bowed to you, Master.”

Normally that would have resulted in a larger smile from the usually serious man but today it didn’t.

“Have a seat, (Name). I have something unfortunate to tell you.”

The stern tone of his voice made you sit down instantly.

“Master (Name), I am deeply sorry to have to tell you this but last night, we received information that Obi-Wan has turned to the Dark Side.”

For a few moments nothing came out of your mouth and you just gaped like a fish, “Please tell me you’re wrong, Master.” You eventually managed.

“I wish to the Force that I was, that we were (Name) but a civilian contacted us and showed us Obi-Wan. He is most definitely a Sith now.

Inside, you wept at the loss of your best friend and boyfriend but on the outside you remained calm, “May I leave now Master.”

You could see the remorse in Mace’s eyes, “Of course. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you as well Master.” You whispered before walking as fast as you dared out of the Council chambers.

Anakin:

For the past week, you had been having recurring dreams of the deaths of fellow Jedi and Anakin becoming a Sith. When he walked into your quarters one night, your feelings told you that something was very wrong.

“(Name), I want you to run away with me. We can start over and be free from the Jedi and their lies.”

“Anakin? What do you mean?”

“The Jedi had no intention of stopping the war when General Grievous was destroyed. They want to become the rulers of the Republic. They want to seize control from the Senate.”

“Anakin, whoever told you this is lying! The Jedi are peacekeepers – they only fight when they have to and we are in a war!”

Anakin’s lightsaber ignited, “I hoped it wouldn’t come to this.” He said as he walked towards you.

You opened yourself up to the Force, letting it guide you.

Anakin swung his lightsaber and you whirled away. Before Anakin had a chance to recover, you leant up and pressed to fingers to his temple. Concentrating, you sent a pulse of Force energy through his body and he collapsed.

Grabbing his and your lightsaber, you ran to meet the Council.

You would bring Anakin back from the Dark Side.

You would remain a Jedi.

You would not abandon your home.

Padmé:

“Can’t you feel it?” Padmé demanded once you were back in your shared quarters.

You were surprised by her question, “Can’t I feel what Padmé?”

“The Republic is crumbling. It’s like an old, forgotten brick. Democracy has no place in this society any more.

You backed up as subtly as you could, “Padmé?”

She turned and you saw the determination in her eyes as well as slight madness, “I am so tired of being the good one. I am tired of being a puppet well, no more! I like this new me, it’s so free.”

With a subtle push from the Force, Padmé fell onto the bed unconscious.

You sank to your knees in horror, “Oh, Padmé. What have you done?”

Luke:

It started off small. Luke would frequently go back to Endor and he’d be irritable when he came back and you asked him what he was doing.

At the start, you thought he just needed space, so you left him alone.

Your next assignment was a joint one and it was no surprise when you were paired up with Luke. It was a simple mission. Your job was to negotiate a treaty and it was all going smoothly until someone threw a flare at you.

The light blinded you momentarily but you had time to duck so you weren’t harmed. When your eyes had adjusted you looked up to see Luke and he looked furious.

Luke raised his arm and sent the everyone flying into the wall before he impaled some with his lightsaber while he Force Choked the others.

You backed away, grabbing for your blaster at the same time.

Luke turned to you with a smile that was supposed to be reassuring but just came off as creepy and he pocketed his lightsaber, “It’s alright (Name). I kept you safe. No one will hurt you again.”

You panicked and pressed your emergency teleport.

“(Name)! What happened?” Leia asked as you collapsed on deck.

“Luke…treaty…invalid…villagers…flare…dead…he’s a Sith.” You managed to get out between sobs.

Han:

Han hadn’t been around the base for a couple of days and it was freaking you out a little bit. Even Chewie didn’t know where he was and it wasn’t like Han to leave without taking Chewie or even telling Chewie what he was doing.

On the sixth day of Han’s absence, he returned with a stunning necklace.

“For you, my Lady.” Han presented it with an exaggerated bow.

You smiled, just grateful to see him again.

Your moment was interrupted when a squad of guards came up to you, “Han Solo, you are under arrest for robbery, arson and second degree murder. Do you deny these claims?”

Han’s hand shot towards his blaster and he managed to squeeze off a shot before he was subdued by the Rebel guards.

Han’s shot had injured the captain in the shoulder and after Han had been dragged out of the room, you made your way over to the captain.

You put pressure on the wound, “Are you alright Captain?”

“I’ll live.” The captain said through gritted teeth. “I apologise for ruining your evening My Lady.”


	28. They turn to the Dark Side Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the "They Turn to the Dark Side" preference.

Qui-Gon:

You were numb. Completely and utterly numb.

You managed to escape the Torchwood base and you went to the park close by. The wind whipped through your hair, knotting it and twirling it around and around. It was a constant reminder that the Earth did still spin even when you were upset.

You hated it for that.

You wanted to scream at the heavens and demand why this had happened but you knew you wouldn’t get an answer. A hand landed on your shoulder, jolting you from your thoughts.

Looking up, you saw the once familiar face of your boyfriend.

“You’ve been avoiding me (Name).”

You stood up slowly and shook of his hand and stared into his eyes. “So you’re a Sith.”

Qui-Gon chuckled darkly, “I prefer not to associate myself with labels.”

“Why not? A spade’s a spade no matter what colour it is.”

Qui-Gon circled you, “You’re putting on a brave front but that’s all it is. A front. Inside, you’re terrified.”

“At least I can still feel.” You shot back.

“Lucky you.” Qui-Gon mocked, “The Jedi never allowed feelings or attachment.”

“And apparently, the Sith over encourage them.”

“Do you have any idea how worried I felt whenever I saw you on a mission? How much effort I had to put into hiding my emotions from the Jedi Council?”

You raised your chin defiantly, “So now you’re blaming me. You’re trying to tell me that being a Sith is better because you can feel your emotions – well newsflash Master Sith, you’ve gone from one extreme to the other. You should have gone for balance instead of the other side of the coin.”

Qui-Gon groaned and put his fists near his temples, like he was trying to block something out or pull out his hair – you weren’t sure. His eyes reverted back to their usual blue and he looked at you.

“I need a shock.” He managed to gasp out.

Praying that this wasn’t an extremely bad idea, you kissed him hard. You put everything into it, your anger, your love every emotion you’d felt ever since you saw that recording. Qui-Gon pulled you down onto the ground with him and you two lay together – you hoping beyond hope that you just hadn’t made a horrible decision.

Obi-Wan:

The news of Obi-Wan’s betrayal hit you and Anakin hard. You had never thought Obi-Wan would turn to the Dark Side. A couple of days went past and Anakin ran up to you while you were preparing for a lesson.

“Master (Name). Obi-Wan’s here and he’s going for the crèche.”

Your gaze hardened, “Go to the Council. Tell them what’s going on – I will hold off Obi-Wan for as long as I can.”

Anakin nodded before racing off again and you felt sympathy for the young man who’d been through so much and was still pushing himself in spite of it.

You called your lightsaber to you using the Force and went to the crèche. There was a flash of blue and Obi-Wan stepped out of the shadows.

“Surprised to see me, Master (Name)?”

Suspicion began forming in the back of your mind but you didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on it because in that moment, Obi-Wan struck. You parried and managed to knock him off balance.

Obi-Wan stumbled towards you and waved his lightsaber in a wide arc with one hand. The suspicion in your mind began to grow stronger – Obi-Wan never used that move and he wasn’t ever that easy to knock off balance.

The infants in the crèche started to wail and Obi-Wan grinned, “That’s better.” He let his lightsaber touch the ground and in that moment, you struck.

It was a move Obi-Wan should have known.

But he made no move to counterattack it.

You slammed your blade down on the beginning of his lightsaber, close to his hand and when he instinctually pulled his hand away, you deactivated your lightsaber, flipped it upside down and rolled your arm in an upwards arc, knocking Obi-Wan unconscious.

The Council came roaring towards you with their lightsabers drawn. Just as Master Windu was about to ask what was going on, Obi-Wan’s image shimmered and a much shorter, thinner man took his place.

“Mirrored Imaging.” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke, “For this to work effectively, the real Obi-Wan must be close.”

Master Windu nodded to the Council members, “Search the inside and outside of the Temple. We’ll deal with this.”

The look in Master Windu’s eyes frightened you and Anakin who was trying to regain his breath.

You didn’t find out what Master Windu did to the imposter but you did find out that two hours later, the real Obi-Wan had been found and was now in the Medi Wing.

You were there when he opened his eyes, “Hey.”

“Hey.” He replied, “How did you know it wasn’t me?”

“Your fighting with the lightsaber sucked.”

“My apologies Master (Name). Next time I’m going to be impersonated, I’ll check if they can handle a lightsaber properly.”

Despite yourself, you chuckled, “I’m glad it wasn’t you and that you’re okay.”

Anakin:

You made it to the Council just in time. After quickly explaining the situation, Master Windu contacted a Mind Healer and ordered them to follow you both. When you arrived at your quarters, Anakin had woken up and he had reactivated his lightsaber. He looked furious.

Master Windu drew his own lightsaber and Anakin hesitated before yelling and attacking. On the outside, your former Master was calm but you knew him better than that. Master Windu was keeping his lightsaber strokes small and damaging – he was just as angry as Anakin.

Unnoticed by Anakin, the Mind Healer crept up behind Anakin and pressed their two fingers to Anakin’s temple. Anakin went down like a sack of potatoes and had it been anyone else that Anakin was fighting, they wouldn’t have been able to stop their lightsaber blow.

Master Windu was not anyone else and he quickly deactivated his lightsaber before it could connect with Anakin.

It took some effort but you and Master Windu were able to place Anakin on your bed and the Mind Healer went to work.

A few minutes later, the Mind Healer looked and spoke up, “I have been able to destroy the connection between him and the Sith Lord.”

So many emotions flowed through you at once and Master Windu spoke up, “Can you tell us who the Sith Lord is?”

The Mind Healer frowned, “It was done by someone clever. Someone who Anakin has been spending an awful amount of time with recently. The connection was multilayered which suggests this has been going on for a long time.”

Master Windu looked like his worst nightmare had just been confirmed, “Chancellor Palpatine. He is the Sith Lord.”

Anakin twitched and you saw Master Windu’s hand inch toward his lightsaber again, “Anakin is okay though?”

The Mind Healer sent you a reassuring smile, “Yes. There is no temporary damage or permanent damage in his mind. Now if you will excuse me, I must retire.”

Master Windu nodded and clapped you on the shoulder, “Well done, (Name). You have saved a Jedi and answered a pressing question. Stay with him, I will convene the council. We have much to discuss.”

Padmé: 

You gasped and bolted upright in your bed. It took a moment for you to regain your surroundings but once you did, you began to calm down. Padmé stirred next to you, “(Name)? What’s going on?”

Your heart was still racing but you managed a smile, “Nothing Padmé. Just a bad dream.”

Instead of going back to sleep like you thought she would, she propped herself up, “Tell me.” She urged.

You shook your head, “It felt so real. I came home and you…. you’d turned to the Dark Side and you lost faith in the Republic.”

Padmé sighed, “(Name), the day I lose faith in the Republic is the day all the breath leaves my body. I will fight for the Republic and” she clasped your hands, “I will never turn to the Dark Side.”

Luke:

You tossed and turned in your bed. Flashes of Luke attacking everyone in the village kept appearing in your mind and it was impossible to quiet your mind. Suddenly there was a thud and a couple of blaster shots.

You bolted upright, jumped out of your bed and grabbed your blaster and ran towards the source of the noise and you nearly stopped in terror. Luke was standing in front of Han and Leia with his lightsaber drawn and Han’s blaster at his feet.

“Where is she?” Luke demanded and you pressed yourself close to the wall.

“Who?” Leia asked.

“Don’t play dumb.” Luke snarled as you crept around the corner.

“I’m the one who plays dumb.” Han quipped, doing his best to shield Leia.

Leia noticed you and her eyes widened.

In that moment, Luke raised his hand and the back of his collar lowered. On the base of his neck was a black circular device.

A million emotions rushed through you at once and you somehow managed to change your blaster’s settings to stun.

Before Luke could harm Han or Leia, you spoke up, “Hi, honey I’m home.”

Luke turned toward you and you fired.

Either Luke wasn’t expecting you to fire or he didn’t notice the gun because the shot connected and he went down.

Carefully, you rolled Luke over onto his stomach and pulled down his collar, “Han, Leia? Have either of you ever seen anything like this?

Leia shook her head while Han groaned, “Yep. It’s a miniscule Imperial invention – I though the slavers had wiped them all out.”

“Well clearly they didn’t.” Leia snapped.

“Cool your jets your highness.” Han replied, “The good news is that I know how to remove them and before you ask, there is no bad news.”

Han got Chewie to fetch him a special thin blaster and he made sure it was on a particular setting before attaching it to the black circle.

A high pitched scream came from the object causing you and Leia to cover your ears before smoke erupted from it and it parted from Luke’s neck.

Han squashed the object under his foot.

Han:

Blearily, Han opened his eyes and found himself in the Rebel’s jail and missing his blaster. Someone pounded on the railing and Han looked up to see Chewie.

“Hey buddy, you here to get me out?”

Chewie roared a no.

“Why not?”

Chewie let out a series of growls and roars.

“What? Why don’t I remember?”

Chewie roared a question.

“Some backwater system. Coupl’a parsecs away from Dantooine.”

Chewie roared another question.

“Yeah, it had red skies and orange grass.”

Chewie face pawed and roared at Han although the sound was muffled.

“Well, how was I to know that system was out of bounds?”

Chewie growled.

“Oh, so that’s what Leia was talking about.”

Chewie groaned.

“Well, look on the bright side. I’m innocent, I didn’t kill anybody or steal anything and the universe is good again.”

Chewie snickered and growled.

“Oh, crap. (Name) thinks I killed and stole and she saw me shoot someone. Chewie, it’s better if you leave me in here.”

Chewie guffawed and went to find Leia.

“I’m telling you, leave me in here! CHEWIE! CHEWBACCA!”


	29. Order 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For obvious reasons, this preference only includes characters from the Prequels.

Qui-Gon:

You and the Torchwood team had just finished a long, stressful mission and had collapsed on all the available chairs in the base when the doorbell rang.

“Not it!” Jack, Ianto and Gwen chorused before you could even open your mouth.

“You bastards.” You groaned, pulling yourself up from your chair.

The doorbell rang more insistently.

“Who rings the doorbell anyway?” You muttered, “Although I do have to admit it makes a nice change from aliens just trying to bust in here. You hear that Daleks?”

You opened the door and were relieved to see Qui-Gon.

That relief turned to worry when you saw how exhausted he looked and how many scratches he had on him.

Acting quickly, you pulled his arm around your shoulders and pulled him inside the base. You breathed a short sigh of relief when the door automatically closed behind you both.

Laying Qui-Gon down on your bed, you went to get a first aid kit. When you came back, you had to roll Qui-Gon onto his back so that you could treat his wounds – luckily, they were very superficial and your main worry was that he had over exhausted himself.

After making sure he was okay, you left the room and went back to the team, “So who was it?” Ianto asked.

You were quiet for a few moments and Ianto had to repeat the question, “Huh? Oh, it was Qui-Gon.”

“Why didn’t he come and say hello?” Gwen asked pouting, she and Qui-Gon got along quite well.

“Something happened and he passed out as soon as I got him inside. I think it’s better if we just let him sleep.”

*Time skip*

Qui-Gon woke up in an unfamiliar bed and it took him a while to remember what’d happened. When he remembered, it felt like his world (and many others) were spinning out of control and he couldn’t keep up. Just before he could try meditation, a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened and Qui-Gon was relieved to see you. Crossing the room in two strides, he engulfed you in a hug – you didn’t ask him what was wrong, you just returned the hug. And that was one of the things Qui-Gon loved about you.

He reassured himself that he would tell you what had happened (as soon as he could get his head around it) but for now, he was just content to hold you in his arms and know that you were safe.

Obi-Wan:

Something was wrong. As a Jedi Master who was constantly tuned to the Force, you could feel many things and right now the Force was screaming at you to run. Or was that your instincts? You couldn’t tell anymore.

Your class of younglings were all trembling and some of them were crying because they too could sense the danger.

Blaster shots echoed all around the Temple and you felt a surge of anger towards whoever was destroying your home. “Calm down.” You repeated to yourself, closing your eyes and you did.

When you reopened your eyes, you motioned for the younglings to stay quiet and follow you. They were still trembling but they obeyed.

Years ago, when you were Master See-Eth-Koth’s Padawan, you had discovered a room in the Temple called the Room of the Whills. The first time you had gone in there, Master See-Eth-Koth had panicked because the room had been unopened for 500 years and the Whills were overwhelming. You had fainted and he’d just managed to get to you in time.

Now you headed back there, taking the younglings with you. Entering the room, you felt the Whills pressing against your mind – they recognised you and they too could feel the danger – you noticed when they silently slammed and locked the door behind the last youngling. Again, you had to take a few moments to calm yourself but after you had, you managed to explain what you needed from the Whills.

They agreed.

You turned to the younglings, “Don’t be afraid – the Whills are the ancients and they will help us. They are going to track down any Jedi or any other person who can help and you’ll be safe with them.”

The younglings nodded and a few of them fidgeted as they waited. You winced when a loud ping sounded in your head and the Whills told you that they’d found two surviving Jedi who were close. 

Seconds later, the younglings and you were beamed up at the speed of light to a space ship.

“Master Yoda! Master Obi-Wan!” The younglings chorused.

You looked at the two Jedi in relief and bowed to Master Yoda.

“Proud of you, your Master would be (Name).” Master Yoda commented.

You and Obi-Wan shared a secret glance both relieved that the other was okay.

Anakin:

For the past couple of days, every time you closed your eyes, you would see flashes of death and destruction. It got to the point where you didn’t want to close your eyes. You were on a mission with Ahsoka and you could feel that she was on edge as well.

“We should be back home.” She stated, pacing on the ship.

You tried to hide your unease, “Calm yourself Ahsoka, we will be in the air momentarily. We are just waiting for the all clear.”

“We should take off now. If we don’t, I don’t think they’ll let us leave.”

Had anyone else made that comment, you would have refused but it was Ahsoka. You two had been through a lot and you did have the same uneasy feeling she did.

“Very well. Strap yourself into the co-pilot’s seat. We are leaving now.”

The engines had just been fired up and you were preparing for take-off when a beam of light shot past your ship – just missing the wing.

Looking at Ahsoka, you pulled the ship upwards as fast as you dared, narrowly missing two other beams of light.

You soared into the sky and Ahsoka was about to punch in the coordinates for Coruscant when she hesitated.

“Master? That wasn’t the warriors firing at us – it was the clones.”

You heard her underlying message, “I agree – I think we should stay away from Coruscant.”

Relieved, Ahsoka punched in the coordinates for another system and you jumped to light speed.

Padmé:

The first thought that passed through her mind after Palpatine’s announcement was “Are you okay, (Name)? I hope you’re okay and away from this mess.”

Padmé and Bail agreed to leave and Padmé rushed home to pack all the thighs she’d need. When she arrived home, she saw a shadow in the lounge room and grabbed for her pistol.

“Padmé. It’s me.” You whispered and she’d never been so happy to hear your voice.

She dared to turn on the light and gasped when she saw you. You looked worse than you had after you’d returned from any of your missions. She noticed a red sash on your lightsaber.

You noticed where she was looking, “It’s the sash that Tinder used to wear. Something caused the clones to attack and only Tinder refused – he got me to a ship and just as he was about to climb in behind me, he was killed.” 

Padmé closed her eyes, Tinder was a good friend to her.

“Palpatine said that the Jedi attacked him. It’s no longer safe for us here. We have to go.”

Padmé saw the doubt and the worry in your eyes. This was your home – how could you just leave everything you’d ever known? What about the other Jedi? Were they safe? Or were they dead?

You swallowed and nodded, “Let’s go.”

You made it to Bail’s ship before exhaustion overwhelmed you, “Padmé, do you think Bail has a med kit? Because I think I need it.” You asked as you passed out.

Padmé sighed and wrapped your arm around her shoulders. “I still don’t appreciate your attempts at humour.”


	30. Movie Nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie nights with your Star Wars SO, the types of movies they like and some other characters.

Qui-Gon:

Movie nights had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Between your commitments to Torchwood and Qui-Gon’s commitments to the Jedi Order, a movie night sounded like a fantastic way to unwind.

Except for the fact that when the rest of the Torchwood members heard about the movie night, they wanted to be part of it too. It took about thirty minutes for you all to decide on a movie, then another ten minutes was wasted when Jack wouldn’t share his popcorn with Gwen and Ianto finally stopped the fight by using an air horn.

The movie itself wasn’t bad but in the middle of it, Jack decided he was bored and left. He came back sometime later and unexpectedly jumped onto your lap. You shrieked and punched him on the nose. Gwen was cheering, Ianto was pinching the bridge of his nose and Qui-Gon was still trying to watch the movie.

All the noise and commotion drew your cat into the room. Ianto had finally located the air horn and was about to use it again when your cat yowled and jumped onto him with his claws outstretched. Ianto yelled in pain and Qui-Gon stopped the movie and attempted to pry your cat off of Ianto. The moment your cat saw Qui-Gon, he jumped off of Ianto and ran out of the room with the TV remote in his mouth.

Some scratches and bruises later, Gwen managed to recover the TV remote and you all unanimously decided there were going to be no more movie nights.

Obi-Wan:

Movie nights were a rare occurrence but they were definitely welcome. They provided you with the opportunity to snuggle up with Obi-Wan and a blanket for a couple of hours. Occasionally, your Padawans would come and join you which meant that you and Obi-Wan couldn’t be as close as you would like.

There was one time after a particularly long and gruelling mission, you, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Thor-A-Kali had a movie night. All of you were so tired that you fell asleep in Obi-Wan’s quarters and only woke up the next day when Obi-Wan’s alarm went off. 

Anakin was complaining for about fifteen minutes that his Master set the alarm too early and you smirked, remembering when Obi-Wan would say the same thing about Qui-Gon setting his alarm.

Anakin:

You and Anakin had a list of the movies that you could watch on movie nights. Movie nights usually led to him cuddling you on the lounge before you both fell asleep.

Padmé:

Surprisingly Padmé wasn’t a fan of romantic movies. You had found this out when you both watched Titanic – she spent the whole movie reading a book and only looked up at the end scene where she called both of the main characters idiots because they both could have lived. You both liked comedies and your favourite movie to watch was Monty Python and the Life of Brian.

Luke: 

Luke really loved the Harry Potter series and his favourite one is Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Once you asked him why that was his favourite and he told you that it was because in that movie nobody dies and Harry is reunited with his godfather.

Han:

Han was a thriller kind of guy. He liked movies that kept you guessing such as the Da Vinci Code and Angels and Demons. Every time you both watched these types of movies, there would be something different that you noticed and could then discuss. Personally, you think Han also enjoyed these movies because they showed that powerful bodies in charge had secrets that even the government didn’t know about.


	31. Qui-Gon Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot based on the events of Doctor Who: Journey's End. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I watched Doctor Who Journey’s End a few days ago and then this fic was born. I’d like to say a massive thank you for the comments and the kudos! I’d also like to thank Wildfire62 for their amazing ideas! 
> 
> There are spoilers for Journey’s End in this fic, I also rearranged Davros’ speech a little – you’ll see why and I would definitely recommend listening to Song of Freedom while you read. The song can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/track/1VVkQ5PRamWMmwqBGWy5Yj?si=qOVt4Qz7QUyGQOq5N4ocQw

Donna stopped abruptly as the doors to the TARDIS slammed shut and you just about slammed into her. For a minute everything was quiet and then you and Donna started yelling for the Doctor to help. You could hear his voice yelling for the both of you and at your unseen enemy.

After a few moments of this, the TARDIS suddenly moved, throwing you and Donna off balance. You landed on your shoulder and Donna landed on her side. Parts of the TARDIS began exploding as you and Donna attempted to regain your footing.

Somehow, you and Donna managed to make your way to the console of the TARDIS while avoiding the small fires that had broken out all around the TARDIS. As the TARDIS shuddered again, you grabbed onto the console so tightly that you could see the whites of your knuckles. Donna wasn’t so lucky and fell to the floor; the way she landed, if she stretched she could touch…

“NO DONNA!” You cried out as she reached for the Doctor’s severed hand. Why he kept his hand after what had happened last time, you had no idea.

It was too late. Donna’s hand had touched the glass container and there was a flash of light. The light was exactly like the Doctor’s light when he almost regenerated.

*Scene change*

Qui-Gon didn’t hear The Doctor’s and Jack’s screams of pain and rage as they watched the TARDIS fall with you and Donna still inside. His fingernails dug into his palms as he stood frozen.

_“She’s gone. They’re gone and I couldn’t do anything but watch.”_

The helplessness grew and grew until it felt like Qui-Gon was paralysed.

_“Why hadn’t they made it out? Oh, Force, why had we been here at all? Why did The Doctor involve us in this?”_

Qui-Gon didn’t notice his breathing pick up as his mind focused on the one constant thing. _The Doctor._

_“It all comes back to him. These are his enemies and they fear him! Their fear caused them to attack, caused me to lose one of the people I care about the most. Why does everyone put so much faith in him? He’s not a hero and it’s all his fault!”_

The Dark Side called to Qui-Gon, encouraging him to use his pain, anger, and grief. It encouraged him to lash out and destroy the beings responsible for his loss. He felt himself falling further and further into the Dark Side’s clutches then Qui-Gon closed his eyes and let himself fall as The Doctor expressed horror at what the Reality Bomb would do after Davros’ explanation.

Qui-Gon was only partially aware of Jack shooting at Davros only to fall and lay unmoving on the floor when Davros shot Jack. He barely noticed a transmission of a woman from Earth threatening to destroy the Earth and The Doctor’s appalled reaction when he understood what would happen.

Qui-Gon fell deeper into the Dark Side as the woman suddenly appeared next to him. A group of people including Jack were teleported next to him.

“Lay down your weapons and surrender!” Davros commanded in his scratchy voice, “Or I will alter the Reality Bomb to destroy all life on the Lost Moon of Poosh!”  


Various weapons clattered to the floor as the group surrendered. With one command, Qui-Gon, Rose, Jack and The Doctor were contained in cells of energy.

“Behold the destruction of reality itself!” Davros cried, pointing a gnarled finger towards The Doctor.

Qui-Gon reached for the Force as the countdown began. The Dark Side eagerly swirled around him, waiting to serve him; waiting to destroy. Qui-Gon was just about to let it loose when the grinding noise of the TARDIS broke his concentration and the tiniest sliver of hope bloomed within him.

He turned around to see another Doctor race out of the TARDIS with a gun in his hands. This new Doctor was unable to fire a shot before Davros shocked him with electricity. Then Donna came racing out of the TARDIS and she managed to pick up the gun before she too was hit with electricity from Davros and sent crashing into the control panel.

“The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this.” Davros began, pointing at The Doctor once again.

Davros continued talking and The Doctor’s face grew sadder and sadder. Satisfaction speared through Qui-Gon, _“Finally. Now he sees the pain he inflicts upon others.”_

“The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dares not. Out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself.”

“You are wrong. Actually, if it’s possible, you’ve passed wrong and at this point, you are woefully incorrect.”

Qui-Gon’s heart lifted at your voice and he spun around, afraid that it was a trick or illusion. But no, you were standing at the entrance of the TARDIS, alive and unarmed. Jack’s eyes lit up, a young blonde lady smiled and The Doctor looked less sad.

“Explain!” A Dalek commanded.

“You and countless others invade our home. You expect us just to comply or die. We are the human race and we will not allow you to destroy our home. When we hear stories of The Doctor, he gives us hope. At the end of the day, we choose to be the warriors to defend our home, our friends, and our families. There is nothing more powerful than hope and that is why you fear The Doctor because once you know that he’s present, you know you should run and you fear us because we can choose.”

Davros lifted his hand and pointed towards you. You made no move to run, hide and you didn’t beg for your life. Qui-Gon’s breath hitched and the hope within him flickered, _“Am I going to have to watch you die?”_

The electricity leapt from Davros’ finger only to rebound and strike Davros. The Daleks were just as stunned as everyone else until Donna piped up and explained that when the new Doctor had been created, she had become a metacrisis Time Lady.

The Daleks were confused and one spun towards you, “I’m sure that your logically wired, computational brains have figured out that I was the diversion but that doesn’t mean that what I said wasn’t true.” You stated as you pushed yourself away from the TARDIS and ran to the left of the Dalek causing it to spin to try and locate you.

*POV Change*

“MARTHA!” You cried happily as she danced around the Dalek.

“Good to see you too!” She yelled back as you pushed the Dalek into the wall causing it to explode.

The familiar hum of Qui-Gon’s lightsabre from behind you was definitely reassuring and you turned to see Qui-Gon slice through the plunger and destroy the weapons system.

“I AM DEFENCELESS! WEAPONS UNUSABLE! WEAPONS OFFLINE!” Qui-Gon’s lightsabre did not stop and sliced the Dalek from top to bottom.

You had no time to analyse what had just happened as another Dalek charged at you. You dodged out of the way causing the Dalek to crash into Davros.

The three Doctors were working at the control panel when a Dalek appeared and fired at it. Jack shot the Dalek in retaliation but it was too late, the control panel began to spark and the original Doctor ran off into the TARDIS.

The new Doctor flicked some switches and Daleks began to explode. The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and saw what was happening. Rage crossed his features as he screamed at his doppelgänger, demanding to know what he’d done. 

Whatever the new Doctor answered with did not make the original Doctor happy and he screamed for everyone to get into the TARDIS. Qui-Gon appeared at your side and together you ran into the TARDIS, just behind Martha.

The Doctor reappeared a few moments later visibly shaken but quickly schooled his features before calling Torchwood and putting in another call to a young boy who had a robotic dog. Once they had done what he wanted, The Doctor smiled and moved around the TARDIS directing people how to fly her.

When it came to Jackie, he shook his head and requested that she not touch anything. When it came to Qui-Gon, he didn’t say anything and just moved to you, directing you to hold onto a lever.

The Doctor’s smile didn’t leave his face as he exclaimed, “We've got the Torchwood Rift, looped around the Tardis by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home! Right then! Off we go!”

The TARDIS shuddered as she flew and you knew that if the TARDIS had a window that you could look out of, you would see the Earth flying behind you, being pulled by the TARDIS and the Torchwood Rift.

The mood in the TARDIS was triumphant as she flew and in what felt like no time at all, the TARDIS and the Earth were back in the Solar System. You don’t know who let out the first cheer but you felt yourself being spun around into Qui-Gon’s arms where he held you tightly.

Jack was the next to hug you. Then it was Rose who hugged you just as tightly as Qui-Gon had and then Martha was the last to hug you.

Martha looked at you and you both burst into happy laughter. You watched Donna nudged a brunette woman out of Jack’s embrace only to take her place in Jack’s arms. When the TARDIS reached Earth, the brunette woman was the first to leave.

You, Jack, Qui-Gon and Martha were the next to leave. Jack was held up by The Doctor once again destroying his vortex manipulator and you turned into Qui-Gon’s side to hide the large grin that broke across your face.

The Doctor called out to Martha, “Oh, and Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing. Save the world, one more time!”

“Consider it done!” Martha yelled back as she caught up with Jack and he offered her his arm, “D’you know, I’m not so sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there’s something else you could be doing…”

You chuckled at Jack’s attempt to recruit Martha to Torchwood and Qui-Gon offered you his arm. As you took it, Mickey ran up to you, “Hey, you four -!”

Jack turned around, “Oh I thought I'd got rid of you...” He said teasingly as you walked to Torchwood headquarters.

*Time skip*

The adrenalin from your adventure wore off pretty quickly when you were back at Torchwood and you almost collapsed onto the floor if not for Qui-Gon holding you around your middle.

Martha came back from inspecting the kitchen, “That is huge!” She exclaimed, “We never had a kitchen like this at UNIT. In fact, we didn’t have a kitchen at all!”

“So, let me get this straight. You have to save the universe at UNIT from all types of aliens and bring your own food? That’s unbelievable!” Ianto cried.

“Sure, that’s what’s unbelievable about that scenario.” You quipped.

Qui-Gon’s chest rumbled as he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As this is fanfic, I don't own anything.


End file.
